Skyscraper
by linzschminz
Summary: Newlyweds Sonny and Chad are challenged to singing competitions held around the world thanks to large mouthed Tawni. Can they win it all or will they have to back down against two rude international stars? I don't own SWAC or most of the characters- CHANNY
1. Chapter 1

**I began to write this in July 2011 after I saw Cars 2 and was totally inspired by parts of the plot, but it took me a while to come up with my own little twist since I'm not fond of people like Sonny being secret spies (no offense). I spent a little over a year writing it and then my laptop completely died… it has officially resurrected as of nowJ**

**Anyways, Cars is like my all time favorite movie BESIDES the Avengers and the Iron Man trilogy; so if you haven't seen it yet or thought it looked stupid, I totally recommend it!**

Sonny POV

Why hello there…and welcome to my narrations. After years on _So Random!_, Mr. Condor decided we were all too old, fired us and replaced us with younger actors. Harsh, right? We then decided to officially grow up and all got into more mature careers. And all kept in touch in the process!

Zora was still pretty young when we got fired, so she decided to start in the modeling business. She says that one day she wants to design and act some more. She currently also has a boyfriend, but she's still a teen, living it up.

Grady is forever and always a comedian, and a pretty good one at that! He's been touring the US telling stupid jokes that send you roaring with laughter. He and Mel are still going pretty strong…for Grady and Mel…

Nico and Tawni got married the day after I did. Nico is a rapper, talk show host, actor, and a comedian also. You'd have to wonder how he handles it all, but I think it's all the energy he has. Must be in the hats.

Tawni and I are still the best of friends, she's an actress, country singer (didn't see that one coming, did you?), and also a comedian. She and I do some part-time modeling. She was my bridesmaid of honor and I was hers. We hang out almost every day; she's like the sister I've always wanted.

Chad and I recently got married. He's still an actor and he sings now (not in any way to embarrass anyone anymore). I'll even let you in on a secret: I've even convinced him to start doing some comedic movies and such. He still has a large closet full of ego, but he's learned to control it more.

I've become a lot busier lately. After So Random, I really embraced my inner singer and started in with music, I've continued acting and comedy, I part time model with Tawni, and on top of that, I spent months planning the most perfect wedding and making sure all of my friends and family all the way in Wisconsin could attend.

Me and Chad's honeymoon was so relaxing. We went to Australia and did almost nothing the entire time. If our phones started ringing lots, then we would go somewhere and do something where we had no signal. Basically, we avoided work in general for a week and a half.

We just got back to LA and Tawni and Nico were mere hours behind us. Grady was in town for the week and Zora flew out from New York so we could all have dinner together at The Patio for the first time in months.

Now you're all caught up, so can I get back to dinner?

I started laughing as Grady told me a story about this crazy encounter with a So Random! fan.

"Do you ever have a normal day?" I asked him.

"That would be a nice, solid no," He answered enthusiastically which made me laugh more.

"How's Mel?" I questioned about his girlfriend of a while.

"She's good. I really feel like she's the _one _you know?" He stared off into the distance, probably still thinking about his girl. Grady and I had always been good at telling each other things like this, that's why we always had his 'special talk time'.

"If you feel so strongly about it, why don't you act on that instinct?"

"I don't know…I'm just afraid…" He whimpered.

"Of rejection?" I finished and he nodded, "No worries, she loves you! I remember that normally overly confident Cooper over there was just as nervous and scared of rejection as you are, and look at how it worked out! She'll say yes, I promise!" He lightened up after I gave him a little pep talk. We returned to the rest of the table's conversation. Tawni and Zora were going on about the fashion world and Nico and Chad didn't seem interested, but were still tuning it in.

"What was that about?" Chad whispered to me about Grady.

"He's worried about proposing to Mel," I whispered back.

"A neon colored and action figure themed wedding…should be fascinating," I laughed. It was in a sense kind of mean, but it's very true and will probably end up happening. I wonder what I should wear…

Tawni POV

"I'm gonna go get some more coffee. Anybody want anything?" I asked our group and they all shook their heads. I shrugged and walked over to the trailer styled kitchen/cashier.

"I'll have the usual," I told Sarah, one of the employees. I'm a regular customer…

As they were making my latte, I noticed that the TV was flipped to some celebrity news channel.

_"We're gathering some of the best musicians in the world to perform in different concerts all over the earth to see who has the most loyal fans. We have many contestants from almost every corner of the earth. They'll be performing in concerts in many different locations across the globe. 2 of the contestants are on video chat right now; please welcome Estelle from France and Andreas Alvarez from Spain."_

"What is this about?" I asked Sarah when she handed me my beloved latte.

"Oh, it's some competition to see who has the biggest fans and who can sell out big venues. Basically pitting pop stars against each other for profit. I've heard that Estelle and Andreas Alvarez are decent, but have large egos," Sarah informed me. She's the barista I go to for celeb news, since I never have the time to watch or read it myself, "All of the big countries have a few artists in the competition."

"Who's in for us?" I asked her.

"I heard that we have Allstar Weekend and the Jonas Brothers confirmed, they're just waiting on a few more," She filled me in. **(AN: I think if this was a legit competition, they'd send out Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Miley…hmmm…idk who else because I only listen to British music. But hopefully Demi)**

_"Now I've heard that it's possible that famed Sonny and Chad Dylan Cooper may be competing against you guys. If they were to join the contest, do you think they might be a threat?"_

_"Isn't a threat when your competition is intimidating you and you're afraid of losing to them?" Estelle asked with a sly grin. The interviewer nodded, "Then no. I don't see them as a threat because I'm more talented AND I have more fans," she smirked._

"Oh no she didn't," I said.

_"So, to clarify, you believe that if you were to compete against Sonny Cooper, formerly Munroe, that you would beat her?" The interviewer was now digging for drama._

_"Crush her. Pulverize her. Annihilate her. Whatever you prefer. It's just too bad she's too chicken to come participate against me. Then we'd know that I am right for sure," She smirked._

_"Well we're taking calls right now, so call in and talk to the stars!" The interviewer said excitedly. A phone number popped up on the screen._

"She's gonna get it!" I said dialing the number.

_"Hello caller, you're talking to Estelle and Andreas Alvarez," The interviewer filled them in. _

_"Hi! My name is Ellen and I just wanted to tell you guys how big of a fan I am!" the caller said._

_"Um, thanks," Estelle awkwardly answered._

_"Kay bye," Andreas responded._

_"Hello next caller, you're on with worldwide superstars Estelle and Andreas Alvarez."_

"I really don't like the way you were talking about Sonny, Estelle. You need to stop being so self absorbed and be nice to her." I snapped.

_"And you think you are?" Estelle said._

"Tawni Hart," I said confidently and she squinted in confusion, "American celebrity…actress, country singer, model… Got my big break on So Random!...Nothing?" I complained.

_"Never heard of you…" Andreas said._

_"And why do you think I should stop purposely trashing a dreadfully untalented and childish excuse for a singer?"_

"Hey! Sonny's my best friend and you have no right to talk about her that way on worldwide television or at all in general! And nobody uses the word dreadfully anymore!" I yelled into the phone.

We were fighting for a while, and the restaurant started getting interested in the fight and they crowded around me and the TV.

Sonny POV

"What's taking Tawni so long?" I turned around towards the trailer area and saw masses of people, "Never mind that, what's going on over there?"

It didn't look like anyone was purchasing anything, because they were surrounding the TV and occasionally letting out an 'ooooooh!'.

"We should go check it out," Zora said slyly and we all stood up to walk towards the mob.

Once we got over to the crowd, I looked to see what was on the TV that everyone was so engrossed in. I saw it was one of those annoying celebrity news shows, today featuring the two people that run the hate club for Chad and I: Andreas Alvarez and Estelle. Who knows what they have against us, but Estelle has been promoting more hate mail for me lately.

For some reason, Tawni was yelling into her phone, and then it almost seemed like Estelle and Andreas were answering…_Oh no_…

"What is she doing?" I asked Chad as we made our way through the mass towards my blonde friend.

"No clue, I can't hear," He grabbed my hand and we pushed through the rest of the crowd to the front where Tawni was.

_"Just give it up, Tammy-" Estelle started._

"Tawni!" She interrupted.

_"Whatever. Just give it up, Sonny is just talentless and lame and ugly. She has no fans and no life, and we've already established this how many times now?"_

I gaped at the TV, "Well that was uncalled for," I said after a minute.

"She really crossed the line this time…may I?" Chad asked for Tawni's phone, which she gladly handed over. Now she's really going to regret this, "Um, hi, this is _Chad Dylan Cooper_ and I don't really appreciate the way you're talking about m'lady, so if you could just shut up once and for all, millions of people would really value it," He said immediately.

_"Oooooh. Chad Dylan Cooper really scares me…" Estelle said sarcastically and rolled her eyes._

_"The other half of the most amateur couple in the world, ladies and gentlemen," Andreas clapped 3 times._

"Our millions of fans universally would beg to differ," I said to the phone.

_"You realize that you only do world tours to make you seem more popular?" Estelle said._

I laughed and Chad snapped back, "I can recall one time in France, the only place you have toured because no other country wants you to come and destroy their ear drums, that you and Sonny had a concert on the same night, and Sonny sold out the largest venue and you flubbed," Estelle gasped.

_"Well at least Estelle has the nerve to go into this competition!" Andreas said._

"Ok, it's not that 'we don't have the nerve'," I imitated his voice, "We just got back from our honeymoon and we've both been working nonstop since were teenagers."

_"She's afraid," Estelle whispered with her mouth covered and her hand going towards Andreas._

"She's an idiot," Chad did the same thing making her look stupid for thinking we wouldn't hear that.

_"Well at least I won't be disappointing my fans this summer," Estelle said smugly._

"What fans?" Tawn asked, "I've never even heard of you."

That really got me thinking. I haven't done a world tour in a while because I've been so busy, and this _does_ give me that opportunity. But then again, Chad and I haven't really begun to unpack anything in our new house, and I have a couple of movie auditions coming up.

But this _is _for the fans…

"You're considering it?" Chad asked me once he saw how deep in thought I was and I nodded, "Me too."

_"My comment just hurt them so much that they won't respond!" Estelle said pretty proud of herself._

"SHUT UP! THEY'RE TRYING TO TALK!" Tawni screamed at Estelle.

_"Shut up they're trying to talk," Andreas did a really bad imitation of Tawn._

"You know what, we're in!" Chad alleged putting his arm around me. The crowd started cheering and I smiled.

_"Prepare to lose!" Estelle said._

_"Yeah! You guys are going down!" Andreas added._

Truthfully, they now looked a little worried.

"Whatever you say… PEACE OUT, SUCKAHHHHS!" Chad did his signature send-off and hung up, "Looks like we will be travelling the world together…again…" He smiled at me.

**So…what'd you think? It still never fails to make me smile…**

** -Linz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for history class… This was originally called Can't Back Down, symbolizing that Sonny and Chad can't back down from the competition. I changed it to Skyscraper after the song came out, and I thought it kinda fit better. The song has a lot more meaning to me too, because I've been bullied in the past. When I listened to this song, my grudge against those bullies who used to pick on me instantly vanished. Demi really taught me how to believe in myself and how to overcome any issue through this song. A wise Sterling once said, "Love ya, Dem"**

**Anyways, I know you don't care, but I had to put it out there. Enjoy!**

**I forgot my disclaimer in the last chapter, but for the record I sadly don't own Sonny With A Chance or Skyscraper… but I guess I ****_do_**** own Estelle and Andreas so I'm not all good-for-nothing now am I?**

Sonny POV

"Like a skyscraper," I whispered finishing up the chorus to a new song I just wrote. I put my pencil down and tried to let the day's activities sink in.

Today, I joined the World Singing Championships. I didn't exactly want to, but Estelle and Andreas Alvarez picked at my every last bone and nerve until I caved in and joined. I just want to tell them to stop being mean to me, but the only way I've been able is through this new song.

I decided to go to bed, it was pretty late. In the morning I had to pack _again_ to prepare for our long trip. First to Tokyo.

I put on my favorite sweats and went downstairs to get a glass of water before I went to bed and saw that our whole fight that went down in The Patio was on TV.

I shook my head and passed Chad on my way back to the stairs.

"Hey hey, Sonnnayyyy," He said as he walked passed me but stopped dead in his tracks when I didn't respond, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" I said softly looking anywhere but straight into his eyes. That would be a giveaway that I was upset by the day's happenings.

"Oh I don't know…" he started sarcastically, then used his hand to gently tilt my head up so that our eyes met, "You've barely talked since the _incident _at the Patio, which is weird for you since you normally talk a lot, and when we got home you went straight outside to your balcony and I hadn't seen you until now," He said concerned.

'My balcony' is what we had built when we purchased the lot to construct our house. Chad had gotten his stupid little 'man cave' so I decided to get a pretty balcony built upstairs for me to write music and chill out when I needed a break. It had a pretty view of the ocean that was a little bit away behind our house because we bought a lot of land with it.

"I just…" I started but had no excuse off the top of my head.

"Sonny…if you don't want to go, we don't have to," He seemed to read my mind.

"I want to go and see my fans because I haven't had time to tour in a while, but things are just so crazy at the moment. I don't know what to do," I leaned my head on Chad's shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"Do whatever you want to do," He rubbed my back.

"I guess I'll sleep on it and tell you my decision in the morning," I yawned.

"Night, Sonshine," Chad kissed my forehead and I sauntered off to bed.

My sleep was on and off that night. Every time I _did_ fall asleep, I dreamed about what could happen with either choice I made. When I wasn't asleep, which was most of the night, my head was spinning.

During my last cycle of sleep, I made my decision. I woke up around 10 and noticed that Chad was already out of bed. _Weird. Normally I have to force him to get up around 2._

Getting out of bed was tough. It's a warm, safe place that I never want to leave. I cleaned up a little and got changed before I made my appearance downstairs.

I smiled when I walked into the kitchen to see (a) that he had spent his morning making me chocolate chip pancakes and (b) Tawni and Nico were there too.

"Morning, guys!" I grinned. A chorus of 'hey Sonny's followed. I sat down and ate and talked with my friends before I made an announcement, "So I slept on the choice of touring the world in the Worldwide Singing Championships or staying home. And after many dreams of conclusions of either decision, I decided that I _will_ be competing."

"Yay, Sonny!" Tawni clapped. Nico congratulated me and Chad just winked.

"Thanks for the support guys, it means a lot. I gotta go pack!" I smiled again. My best friends have my back, isn't that all that matters?

"I'll help you," Tawni stood up and came with me.

"Thanks, Tawn," I told her when we got up to the master bedroom.

"I've said it once, now I'm going to say it again: your room is AMAZING!" Tawn took another good look at me and Chad's quite large room that had a brown scheme with hints of blue in some aspects.

"Thanks. I'm going to grab a suitcase," I walked into my closet and picked out my favorite yellow piece of luggage and brought it out to the room.

"Girl, you're gonna need more than that!" Tawni stared at my bag.

"Really?"

"At the minimum, one suitcase for normal clothes and one for performing clothes. Then you need extra fancy clothes just in case they have awards or something. Then a bag for shoes," She listed, "You're having your hair and makeup people come right?"

"Yep. Along with my band," I nodded.

We began pulling my clothes out of their drawers and sprawling them all over the floor in separate piles.

"So do you have any idea of what you're gonna sing?" she asked me as we started folding everything.

"Probably some of my hits, some of my favorites, and maybe new music. Not exactly sure of our set so far," I wondered.

"New music?" Tawni looked at me hopefully. I knew that look. She wants to hear it.

I rolled my eyes and led her to our 'music room' which was an extra room filled with our excess instruments and many MANY sheets of music.

I sat at the piano and pulled out Skyscraper to give her a little preview:

_Skies are crying,_

_I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence_

_As it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

I stopped before the chorus hit and stared at her hopefully.

"Holy wow, Sonny. That's deep," Tawni smiled.

I gave her a grin myself, "Let's get back to packing."

I packed my 'normal' everyday clothes while Tawni bundled up my performing clothes. She went for lots of fun, stylish outfits that would really stand out. I packed some of my most comfortable and loose clothes I could find. When Tawni saw what I was packing, she went and repacked half of it with what she preferred.

"When are you leaving?" She asked me as we finished zipping up the last suitcase.

"Tomorrow afternoon. We get there pretty late then have to go to the opening ceremony," I told her when we were walking back down the stairs.

"I hope the jetlag gets to you when you give a speech!" Tawni and I laughed.

I did my best Sicky Vicky voice, "Not cool," We laughed more.

"Why don't we all do dinner again tonight for a going-away thing for you and Chad? This time, _no interruptions_. I promise."

I smiled again, "Deal."

After a little while more, Tawni and Nico went on their way to run a few errands.

"So Tawni told me that you have a _breathtaking _new song you played for her," Chad leaned across the counter to face me who was standing on the opposite side.

"Yeah, but Tawni exaggerates, remember? It's nothing special," I waved the hint off.

"Well your biggest fan would like to oppose that," He said to me.

"Come on… I could do so much better than this. I was just messing around last night, that's it."

"Ok…" He shrugged, "I'm gonna go finish packing."

"I'm gonna go finish that song," I said and headed up to the balcony to add some finishing touches.

This song was very emotional for me. I've always been bullied for some unknown reason, always torn down by the paparazzi, the haters of course, and a childhood I refuse to talk about. I know that I should 'only listen to those I love and the ones that love me in return', but there are still some things that have been said to me that I can't shake from my head. This is my escape and hopefully one for my fans too.

I sent my music sheets to my band so that they'd be familiar with it in case we needed it for the competition or most likely just to know it for later on when I record it.

I concluded the song again and heard someone behind me, "Tawni was right."

"Come on, it wasn't _breathtaking_," I turned around towards Chad.

"You know what, you're right. Words can't describe how beautiful your voice is in that song," He sat next to me. _You're being oddly not sarcastic._

"I don't even know if I'll ever put it out into the world, I just needed to get it out, you know?" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Your fans would love it. Your friends and family would love it," He lightly nudged me.

"Fine. I can _consider _it," I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not forcing you into anything, but $20 says that song will go #1 on it's first day," Chad pointed out.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a teensy bit?"

"Do I ever exaggerate? No. I don't," He smirked.

I laughed, "You know, one of these days something will be said or done and your ego will take a big hit and no one will be around to help you."

"For the last time, I do _not _have an ego. I have _confidence_," He corrected me.

"Excess confidence."

"Subtle confidence."

"Self worth to a vast extent," I crossed my arms knowing we could go all day.

"I hate you," He smiled and pushed my shoulder playfully.

"Almost as much as you love yourself," I nudged him back.

"_Confidence_"

"Arrogance"

"Arrogance?"

"Yes, arrogance, overconfidence, overload of pride… I could do this all day," I smiled.

"We have a long plane ride tomorrow, so it's on!" He challenged me and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good."

"_Good_"

"So we're good?"

"Almost as good as your song," He winked and walked out of the room.

"A toast to Sonny and Chad, so that they may have a successful world touring competition," Nico said as we all raised our glasses while at dinner.

"Also, to Tawni, who got us into this," I said and everyone laughed.

It was us 'Randoms' again, plus Chad and Mel. I always thought of Chad as one of us, because in the end he spent more time with us than he did with his own MackFalls cast and he guest starred our show _many _times. But he still believed that he was a drama snob over a Random, so whatever.

We were at the Patio again, but there were fewer commoners. Nico, Grady, and Chad were on one side of the table. Tawni, Mel, Zora, and I were on the other side.

"It's gonna be a long trip to Tokyo, what are you going to do on the plane?" Mel asked me.

"Well, I packed my laptop, so I can listen to music and watch movies or whatever. But probably sleep the whole time," I answered.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing I'm going to _Tokyo!_ Do you realize how ahead they are in technology? Imagine all the spy gadgets they have there," Still young Zora stared into space smiling.

Mel, Tawn, and I just gave each other questioning looks, "Uh, I'll tell a spy you said hi if I run into one…?"

"Thanks, Sonny! You're the best!" She piped up.

"So what are you going to do about Estelle and Andreas the whole time?" Tawni asked me still picking at the remnants of her food.

"I guess I'll just avoid them as long as I can," I shrugged.

"What's that girl's problem anyways?" Mel asked.

"She's always been out to get me for no good reason," I rolled my eyes.

"I think she's just jealous of you," Zora pointed out.

"Of what?" I asked her confused of why on earth someone would be jealous of me.

"Your talent," Zora said.

"Your looks," Mel added.

"Your best friend," Tawn flipped her hair.

"Right," I said sarcastically.

"Sometimes I wonder how you and Chad got together. He has too much confidence and you have close to none!" Mel said.

"I have confidence…it's just that I've been questioning it recently," I countered before anybody else could say anything, "Anyways, thanks for supporting us through the past 24 hours. I really hope this won't be a complete waste of our time or a huge let down."

"No worries, Sonny! You'll do great!" Tawni waved off.

"Yeah!" Zora and Mel said in unison.

Chad and I left dinner early so that we go home and finish preparations so we could get to bed on time. I drifted off to sleep pretty easily, excited for the next few weeks that lay ahead.

**Lame chapter end but I just had to rip the bandaid off and get it over with…**

** Stay Awesome,**

**Linz3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there…welcome to chapter 3 of Skyscraper! **

**If you don't own the song Skyscraper (and that would really be a shock to me knowing that you read Sonny with a Chance ffs and don't listen to Demi Lovato), I suggest you purchase it! It's truly a life changing song. Everyone can relate to it.**

**I don't own anything besides the computer I'm typing on and the iPhone next to me that's playing Skyscraper on repeat.**

**Make sure you check out the songs that are mentioned in this chapter, they're some of my favoritesJ**

Sonny POV

Chad and I arrived in Tokyo, Japan in a jet late this afternoon. We checked in to our hotel, got ready for the opening night banquet and went on over to the venue. I would have much rather stayed back in the hotel and slept, but I sadly cannot.

We got all fancy for the banquet and hopped into our limo. Each country got one for the night, so Chad and I were in with Allstar Weekend **(AN: they will be referred to as ADUB in the future. This was written while both were still bands…emotions are running high in my room right now)** and the Jonas Brothers. We had a blast blaring music and laughing the whole time.

We pulled up to the red carpet before entering the building and got out to screaming fans and lots of picture snapping. There was a lot of media attention coming to me and Chad, but since the only languages I can speak well are English and partial Spanish, I mostly smiled and walked by.

There was one camera guy in particular who kept following us. Ryan Laughlin.

"Look who's harassing us," Chad nodded his head in the direction of Ryan and I groaned a little. Even if we threw him in a puddle that guy would still be digging for more dirt.

"He came all the way to Tokyo to stalk us? I'm flattered…" I said sarcastically.

"Sonny! Come over here!" Ryan yelled from behind us.

"Great. He wants to pick on me," I sulked and made my way over to Ryan so that maybe he wouldn't bug me later on.

"Your fans would like to know who you feel is a threat in this competition," He held up his microphone to me.

"I don't really feel like I have a _threat_ because that just sounds weird, but there truly are a lot of very talented people here who could very well win," I answered vaguely.

"Ok…so how do you feel about everyone here being your enemy?" He asked and I snorted.

"I don't have any enemies. I'm good friends or at least acquaintances with almost everyone here. I'm just glad to be here with all of these multi talented people tonight. But I have to go now, so see you later!" I answered, smiled, and walked away. He obviously wasn't done with me but I scurried on.

"That was fast," Chad said when I caught up with him. He was still walking to the entrance.

"Well, that's how it's done. Give him 2 vague answers and keep walking," I laughed.

Before we went inside, I took some pictures with fans and signed some quick autographs. After all, they're why I'm here in the first place. Besides Tawni. She's reason 1½.

We walked into the building. It was gorgeous and very high class. There were people (I'm assuming my competitors) scattered everywhere and there was a long aisle at the end with food.

"Wow," I said looking around like it was the first time I went to the _So Random!_ set. There were also many familiar celebrities there that I wanted to talk to.

Chad and I linked arms and began our roundabouts talking to people who we knew or recognized.

I almost immediately noticed that Justin Bieber was there too.

"Great. What is _he _doing here?" Chad acknowledged him.

"He's probably representing Canada. So that means Selena's here too." I groaned. Selena had not stopped bugging Chad and I since we got together. So it'd been a long couple of years.

"Ugh. And _them_," Chad referred to a group of 5 familiar looking young boys.

"One Direction! I love them!" I smiled, then looked over at Chad who was giving me a look, "…I mean…if I was a teenage girl with no life I'd love them," **(AN: true story) **I lied. I still love them SO MUCH.

"Forget them, what's _Efron _doing here?" He scowled. I had no explanation for this one.

"Maybe he was invited to the opening ceremony?" I dragged Chad away before something bad happened.

After a couple more minutes, all of the competitors had to go up to a hallway. They were going to announce each country and each person or group would go down and give a little speech or something and it would be broadcast all around the world.

Since USA was last, we were all huddled near the back of the hallway kinda watching the people's speeches and talking and joking around at the same time. We were definitely the most fun group because all of the other countries weren't really talking much; they were all engrossed in the TV and were staring at us weirdly when we burst out laughing.

How could we not be a funny group? I came from So Random!, a comedy show; the Jonas Brothers had their own comedy show for a while, and they were all pretty funny in general; Chad…tries…; and Allstar Weekend is probably some of the funniest guys I've ever met.

"Any of you guys up for a challenge?" Cameron asked pulling a box of saltine crackers out of his guitar case. I burst out laughing.

"First of all, you carry around saltines with you?" I said still giggling.

"Everywhere," He answered me and we all laughed again.

"And secondly, if this is to see if we could eat six in less than a minute, YOU'RE ON!" I accepted his challenge and everyone else except Joe did too. He was then designated cameraman.

"Ok, and…action!" He pressed record.

"What's up guys? It's Allstar Weekend here with good friends Sonny, Chad, and the Jonas Brothers! We've tried it before, and now we're going to attempt the Saltine Cracker Challenge again with our teammates before we go on stage in Tokyo for the World Singing Championships opening ceremony!" Zach introduced.

Joe pulled out his phone and turned on his stopwatch app and faced it towards the camera. We all sat down and placed six saltines in front of us and I was already giggling a little before Joe said go.

We immediately reached our hands down towards our pile and picked up a single cracker…except Michael who picked up all six and shoved them in his mouth. I almost choked on my second cracker watching him try to chew. We weren't talking for fear of suffocating, so all you could hear was loud chewing and the occasional laugh.

We had all reached our final saltine, except Michael again who was still trying to chew, and were on our last 10 seconds and we were really encouraging each other without using words (which was basically slapping each other's arms). We simultaneously stood up thinking that could help us devour that last cracker faster, but we all missed it by a second.

Joe finished the recording and the rest of us cackled like nuts.

"Nice strategy, Michael," I added when I was able to breathe again.

"It's all in the mouth movement," He made weird facial expressions showing me how he chews and I laughed again.

After another hour or so, they were finally reaching the end and we had to start attempting to keep a serious face. We got in alphabetical order, Allstar Weekend, Chad, the Jobros, and then me. I made a point that I was not 'Munroe' anymore to the people lining us up, but I still had to go last. And since this was a competition for the bigger countries, I was now dead last.

"And last of the Americans, Sonny Munroe!" the guy announced and started walking to the stage smiling and waving.

"Thanks for having me, it's such an honor to be here," I said greeting the man when I walked up.

He had me talk for a few minutes, and then I filed to where the competitors sat after they made their speech. Since I was, again, dead last, it was a long walk back there.

"Before we get back to the event, we have a surprise twist for our first night. Each competitor will have to perform a song up here live for their fans watching to see. All of your hair, makeup, and wardrobe people are in the back now, so hurry and enjoy," The dude said and we all got up and rushed to the back.

There were two separate rooms, one for boys, and one for girls and there were 2 aisles on the left and right for everyone's hair and makeup and wardrobe people going in alphabetical order per country to the back. Meaning I was still dead last. And since I was the only girl competitor from the US, I had to go back by myself.

This time I was happy to be at the end; I had the most time to get ready!

"Hey there!" I saluted my team in the back. They instantly started in on my clothes. We ended up choosing a black dress with a skirt covered in black feathers. We layered with a black leather jacket and some silver necklaces and bracelets and my favorite black boots to go with it. My hair girl curled my locks slightly and my makeup person added some natural elements to my face.

I had a lot of time to spare, so me and my band spent a lot of time choosing which song to do.

We all got lined up again and it was a lot louder before everyone got on stage. I paid close attention to some of the people when they were performing to see their style of performing but mostly focused on keeping myself and the rest of our USA team pumped up.

Since it was a soundproofed hall this time, all of the countries were playing songs and singing together with their teams so we decided to do the same. Nick started Introducing Me and we all laughed while practically yelling the hilarious lyrics to one of the world's most epic songs.

The ADUB boys knew a lot too so we all had fun messing around before we had to go on stage. It helped a lot in staying loose and being worry free.

The hallway went dead silent watching the TV when Estelle started singing outside. She was singing Me, Myself, and Time. Everyone was back and forth between watching the TV and staring at me. I looked down and started playing some Skyscraper chords on my guitar silently.

_Maybe she does like me? Or she thinks she's better than me…_

When she finished, the one dude asked her why she sang my song out of curiosity, "I think I always covered this song better than the original. I can cover any song better than Sonny," I really could have snapped someone's head off right then and there.

_Yeah she thinks she's better than me._

"What did she just say about me?" I asked and everyone was hushed, "She did NOT just say that right? I just had a hallucination, right?"

"What's the answer you want to hear?" Nathan of ADUB asked.

"OK then… I'm ok…" I started breathing heavily feeling the tears coming on.

"Sonny…" Chad pulled me in close for a hug. He didn't know what to say either. I took those seconds to take a few deep breaths.

"I'm gonna go talk to my band real fast." I pulled away fast and took off in my high heels towards my band that was in the back gaping at the TV as well.

"What happened out there?" They asked me referring to the TV.

"We're going to need to kick it up a notch." We started discussing ways to make our one song the night's showstopper.

After an hour, ADUB was up. We wished them luck as they went into their positions to get out and perform. **(Not Your Birthday- Allstar Weekend)**

_Every clock is ticking faster_

_Taking trips around the sun_

_Another year, another chapter_

_5,4,3,2,1_

_Drop your calls_

_Lose your keys_

_Before the night is gone_

_Get yourself_

_Out your seat_

_Oh, oh_

_Quit complaining_

_Move your feet_

_Until the break of dawn_

_Cuz nobody really cares about the _

_Day that you were born_

_This song's for everyone who it ain't your birthday_

_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not_

_This song's for anyone who's having the worst day_

_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not _

_OH WOAH!_

_Party like it's not, party like it's not_

_Like it's not your birthday_

_Party like it's not, party like it's not_

_Party like it's not, party like it's not_

_Like it's not your birthday_

_Party like it's not, party like it's not_

_Take a moment of the good life_

_Chase it down until you fall_

_365 nights_

_Why just 1 if we can have them all?_

_Drop your calls_

_Lose your keys_

_Before the night is gone_

_Get yourself_

_Out your seat_

_Oh, oh_

_Clap your hands_

_Move your feet_

_Until the break of dawn_

_Cuz nobody really cares about the _

_Day that you were born_

_This song's for everyone who it ain't your birthday_

_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not_

_This song's for anyone who's having the worst day_

_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not _

_OH WOAH!_

_Party like it's not, party like it's not_

_Like it's not your birthday!_

_Party like it's not, party like it's not_

_Party like it's not, party like it's not_

_Like it's not your birthday!_

_Party like it's not, party like it's not!_

_Ok let's lose control_

_I wanna see everybody on the floor_

_Go and send your invitations_

_Do it now cuz time is wasting_

_Life is tough so fill them cups_

_One life to live, imma live it up!_

_Drinks go up,_

_Drink em down_

_Turn it up_

_Wake up and sound_

_Ok check it out, here's the plan:_

_We gonna dance til we cannot stand_

_Move your feet to every beat_

_Bump that, bring it back, put it on repeat_

_We gonna party til the break of dawn_

_I don't even know how I'm getting home _

_It's alright, it's ok_

_IT'S NOT EVEN MY BIRTHDAY!_

_Party like it's not, party like it's not_

_Like it's not your birthday_

_Party like it's not, party like it's not_

_Party like it's not, party like it's not_

_Like it's not your birthday_

_Party like it's not, party like it's not!_

_This song's for everyone who it ain't your birthday_

_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not_

_This song's for anyone who's having the worst day_

_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not _

_Like it's not your birthday! (party like it's not x2)_

_Like it's not your birthday. (party like it's not x2)_

_Like it's not your birthday! (party like it's not x2)_

_Like it's not your birthday (party like it's not x2)_

_Oh woah!_

The crowd went wild after they finished. I cheered too, it's one of my favorite songs. They always perform it really well and it ALWAYS stands out.

Chad was up next. I wished him luck and he kissed my forehead walking past me with his guitar.

_How about a little bit of soul, some integrity?_

_I'm not talking about no fake kind of feeling_

_But the girl in my dreams will be_

_For real without a doubt so_

_I don't know who you are but find your way to me_

_Oh, no rush to see_

_Baby I'm hanging, hanging on for you_

_That's where it is, go 'bout my business_

_Hanging, hanging on for you_

_And you'll be mine in future time_

_It's true ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_How about we wait a couple years until you do arrive?_

_I got a little game left_

_Soon imma hang up in a play and share this line_

_And you can do the same yes_

_Cuz this horizon soon will focus into view, yeah_

_Oh, no rush to see_

_Baby I'm hanging, hanging on for you_

_That's where it is, go 'bout my business_

_Hanging, hanging on for you_

_And you'll be mine in future time_

_It's true ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_There's no rush, we will touch_

_And it will be a whole other level girl_

_Just one kiss, yes this is_

_The Heaven that will conquer the devil's world_

_Oh, no rush to see_

_Baby I'm hanging, hanging on for you_

_That's where it is, go 'bout my business_

_Hanging, hanging on for you_

_And you'll be mine in future time_

_It's hanging, hanging on for you_

_That's where it is, go 'bout my business _

_Hanging, hanging on for you _

_And you'll be mine in future time…_

I could tell the cameraman caught me swaying along to the song and put that on international TV…oh well. I guess I'll be made fun of for that later on.

It was the Jobro's turn up next. I have a feeling that they will really win all of their old fans back during this competition. The ones that turned over to Justin's side anyways.

_I'm hot, you're cold_

_You go around like you know_

_Who I am, but you don't_

_You got me on my toes_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_Cuz I'm burning up, burning up for you baby._

_Come on girl!_

_I fell (I fell)_

_So fast (so fast)_

_Can't hold myself_

_Back _

_High heels (high heels)_

_Red dress (RED DRESS!) _

_All by yourself_

_Gotta catch my breath_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_Cuz I'm burning up, burning up for you baby._

_Walk in the room, all I can see is you OH!_

_Staring me down, I know you feel it too_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_Cuz I'm burning up, burning up for you baby._

_Slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_Cuz I'm burning up, burning up for you baby._

_Yo we're burning up in the place tonight_

_Your Brothers sing it loud (AND WE'RE FEELING RIGHT!)_

_Get up and dance, don't try to fight it_

_Big Rob is for real (and that's no lie!)_

_Stop, drop, and roll (and touch the floor! It keeps on burning up)_

_More and more_

_I got JB with me playing it down_

_Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around_

_I'm slipping into the lava (Burning up, burning up)_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under (yeah)_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?(come on)_

_Cuz I'm burning up, burning up for you baby._

_Burning up, burning up for you baby._

I could see girls outside who were watching on the TV out there dancing hardcore with their Justin Bieber shirts on. Win.

Looks like I'm next…

**HAHAHA! DONE! This is the one you were waiting for right? Cuz you don't even know what song she's gonna sing!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHHHHHS!**

**Feel free to pop in a random or fun little review to entertain me during school:)**

**Linz**


	4. Chapter 4

**For the song, look up on YouTube: Demi Lovato "Catch Me" + "Don't Forget" Indianapolis 08/08/10**

**I found it and fell in love**

**Unfortunately I still don't own SWAC…or the songs used… but I do own Estelle and Andreas (who are really rude, so does anyone else want to buy them?)**

**ENJOY!**

Sonny POV

I took deep breaths and one last swig from my water bottle and handed it to the person next to me when she offered to take it from me.

I closed my eyes, imagined my happy place, fluffed my hair one more time and adjusted my guitar strap. When the lights dimmed I walked out onto the stage to hear lots of cheers. I smiled.

When I got to the center of the stage where the microphone was, I stopped and waited a second. I began after a couple of seconds of contemplating running off stage and going home.

It was just me and my beloved guitar for the first part.

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

_Let the future pass, and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing,_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_ Some violins began playing softly.

_And I can see this unraveling _

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me_

_See this heart won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown _ My voice began to pick up

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away, so I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high_

_Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

"Sing it with me!" I invited the swaying crowd. The backup singers sang along with me this time too.

_But you're so hypnotizing _

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling _

_Your love is where I'm falling,_

_But please don't catch me._

I stopped on my guitar and took it off as piano started playing in the back. I traded with a stage guy for my black electric guitar and made my way up further the stage to another microphone. I touched some hands on my way up.

"I love you guys" I proclaimed before I began singing again with just the piano in the background.

_Did you forget I was even alive? _

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget what we were feeling inside?_

_Did you forget, did you forget about us?_

When I began the chorus, the piano ended and my band really started getting into it. My drums guy got the beat going and my guitar guys were preparing for a total rock out session. I slipped my electric guitar around from my back to the from and moved my fingers to my first chord

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

At that second, I stepped back and threw myself into the music playing my guitar really hard, throwing my head back and forth. Everyone in the crowd was screaming at this point.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it, at all_

The violins and piano started again and my band stopped.

_So at last, all the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned I won't forget_

_Please don't forget_

_Us._

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten about us _

I sang finishing up the emotional song. The crowd was still going nuts and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. I don't want to brag, but we really killed it out there.

The announcer man whose name is Dan joined me on stage.

"That was awesome, Sonny! What made you want to choose those two songs?" He asked me.

"Actually, we literally just changed the song a little bit ago when we realized that we needed to step it up and put on a good show," I waved to a couple of the screaming girls near my feet.

"How do you feel about Estelle's comments on you and your singing?" This guy asks the tough questions.

"Honestly, I learned early on in Hollywood that not everyone is going to like you and I respect that and her opinion. I just need to surround myself with positive people and that's how I will get through this," I finished up nicely. In all truth, that girl needs to keep her face shut or she has multiple things coming straight at her. Just saying.

_That was un-Sonny of me…I must be getting tired_

"Is that _really_ what you think?" He asked me. Is it that obvious?

"No, but I won't be stooping to her level. I'm better than that," I pat his shoulder and gave the crowd another wave before walking backstage to where my friends were waiting for me.

I was immediately engulfed in this huge group hug with Chad, ADUB, and the Jobros (except for Joe who was standing off to the side awkwardly. After we broke up ages ago, we never really got back to being such good friends).

"Way to outshine everyone!"

"You KILLED it!"

"You should've seen everyone's faces when they saw you up there!"

I received many other comments like that all at once and I couldn't help but laugh and smile. I really did encircle myself with good people. I pulled my phone out of my clutch and saw that my phone was already exploding with texts which also made me feel wonderful inside.

I thanked them all and started laughing because I was so happy at the moment.

Once the banquet ended, it took us all forever to get out because we were mobbed instantly by screaming fans. It took us a good hour to finally get to our limo (Allstar Weekend really does love their fans…they took a picture and signed something with each and every one of them which inspired me to attempt to do the same).

I pulled out my phone again when we got inside the vehicle and responded to all the texts and emails I'd gotten while I was performing. Or at least I tried. There were 100 of each, and my phone was telling me to delete some because my inbox was full and more had to come in. We were stuck in this endless traffic, so I got back to everyone and then joined in on the jam session the guys were having.

Instead of blasting music this time, we were playing some live. New music, major hits, undiscovered amazing songs…we played it all!

We got back to the hotel and I instantly flopped onto the couch. I was exhausted like nobody would ever understand. 10 minutes passed of my laziness until I decided to put on something comfortable and turn in for the night.

The next morning we had to get up at 9 so we could catch our plane to Italy. I was losing my voice from my loud talking and singing last night, so Chad was mocking my squeakier-than-normal voice all morning before we left.

"You're sure you have everything?" I asked him and coughed.

"Yup," He made his voice squeak making fun of me. I hit his arm, "Hey!" he said in pain. I rolled my eyes and we carried our bags down to the lobby.

Another limo ride later, Chad and I were sitting in front of the entrance to our plane's gate with ADUB and the Jobros. I obviously wasn't talking much for two reasons: one was that my voice box didn't allow me to do much talking and the other was because I know these guys, and they'll think it's hilarious. They aren't mean, they just find it funny.

I felt someone plop down into the chair next to me. I looked over to see who it was… Estelle and Andreas… _perfect_.

To avoid any drama, I just smiled and waved. They laughed and that's when the rest of my group noticed they were there. My friends stopped their rock paper scissors battle to just sit and stare at the two next to me.

The best part was that they weren't glaring, it was plain staring. While we were waiting to perform last night, we had all been perfecting our 'creepy stares'. Apparently for good cause, because they were all creepily staring at Estelle and Andreas.

When Estelle opened her eyes from laughing at me and saw Zach giving her this super weird stare, she gasped. I did everything in my power to not laugh. Allstar Weekend is some of the funniest people to walk this earth, so they obviously had the best stares of all. Zach disproportioned his face, put it at a weird angle, and made his eye twitch. It's where if you were passing him in a car and he made that face, you'd either scream and go faster or get into a horrible wreck because you were laughing so hard.

Lucky for Estelle and Andreas, the intercom called that our plane was now boarding. They escaped as fast as they could and we immediately doubled over laughing. We got on the plane and sat down in our spots.

Chad and I were sitting next to each other; across from us were Zach and Cameron. Behind them were Michael and Nathan; behind us were Kevin and Nick. Joe was by some other contestant. The plane took off and I was already drifting off to sleep despite the noise on the plane.

I was forced to wake up when we got to Italy. It was sunny outside and a pretty cloudless day- what a gorgeous welcome! Everyone was taking pictures and updating their Flitters when we got outside.

"Oh my gosh, this place is beautiful!" I exclaimed my voice still squeaking. Chad snickered and I shot him a glare, "Shut up."

We all got a nice car to take to… I don't want to say hotel, so I'll say temporary home because it was basically a house… our _temporary home_. From there, we got emails for where our venues for the night were.

I took to Flitter to tell my fans:

**Get to perform tonight at a super top secret venue in the gorgeous Italy! Check out the link below to find outJ! Can't wait to see my beloved Italian fans tonight!**

"You're _positive _you can perform tonight without completely losing your voice?" Chad asked me.

"Totally. My voice coach just told me to drink lots of water and not to talk above a whisper for the rest of the day until my show starts," I said quietly.

"Ok then. What do you want to do?"

"It's getting late, so we can sightsee tomorrow," I checked the time on my phone.

"In the mood for Italian food?" He grabbed the keys.

"Nah. I could go for some Chinese," I said sarcastically getting my coat and Chad shrugged, "Of course _actual quality_ Italian food sounds good!"

"OH! I thought you were serious!"

"I was on a comedy show- what ever could possibly make you think I'm serious?" We walked out to the car and got inside.

"Just because you were on a comedy show doesn't mean it taught you anything about acting," He said and I hit him again.

"You're so mean!"

"I'm just here to speak the truth, Sonshine," He smirked.

"Stop that! Don't make me raise my voice!" I told him. I find it to be ironic that he's one of the meanest people I've ever met in my life, but we ended up together anyways. I guess I got "lucky" since there are a zillion other girls in the world who are prettier than I am and will do anything he tells them to do, but he went with the headstrong, stubborn, short, brunette who makes him do it himself and do something for her in the process instead. Honestly, as rude as he can be to me, I don't think I could live without him. And as much as he wants to deny it, that last statement is vice versa too.

It wasn't challenging to find an Italian restaurant, not for a minute. But finding the best was hard. We had to ask a few starstruck locals for their opinion before we ended up at a really little, but completely adorable one with a fabulous view.

"What are you getting?" I asked Chad softly after reading over my menu 4 times, unsure of what to get because it all sounded amazing.

"No clue," He must've been thinking the same thing.

A young waitress came over to our table. When she took a look at us, I faintly heard her say _ohmygosh _under her breath. Chad and I gave each other a quick glance and smiled.

"H-hi. M-my name is uh…" She looked at her name tag, "Luciana and I-_I _will be you w-waitress tonight. What can I get you t-to drink?" She stuttered obviously nervous.

"Hi. Can I get a water please?" I smiled at her and she looked like she almost fainted.

"Same," Chad said and gave her what he would call his 'million dollar smile' and she nodded a bunch before she skipped away.

"That's so cute," I said silently.

"Just like when you were so starstruck when you met _me_ for the first time," Chad smirked.

"Hey, I was 15 and it was my second week in Hollywood! I would've been starstruck if I had met absolutely _anyone_," I told him quietly then decided to add in something for all the mean things he'd said to me all night, "Unfortunately it had to be _you._"

He scoffed sarcastically, "Whatever."

"I mean if it had been Zac Efron, then imagine where I'd be right now…" I continued making him madder by the syllable. That's right. I know which buttons to push.

"Not here with your beloved _Chaddy_" he tried.

"Nope. I'd be on ZacIsland with my beloved _Zacky_. Probably on a beach. Really, really, reeeeaaaaallllyyy close," I elongated every word still in my quiet voice.

His eye twitched at the thought, "Ok, I know what game you're playing Sonny, but we all know that you would still be here with _moi_."

"Au contraire, we all know how much single Zac is interested in me. If he knew for a minute that we were on the rocks, I'd have a call waiting for me," I smirked back. It's true and sometimes really creepy how much Zac likes me. I don't know if he actually does like me or if it's for the whole Chad vs. Zac thing and he's trying to steal me for the publicity, but it's weird.

"You'd miss me too much," He tried to make me feel bad, "And you wouldn't last 2 minutes as Zac's girlfriend."

"He's annoying. I mean so are you," I said and he frowned so I giggled, "But you're somehow on that certain level of annoying that I can handle. His annoying is…creepy."

"But still, if you had met him as an alternative of me, there could've been more perks and benefits. Maybe he's not as good looking and talented as I am, but for some reason he gets _everything_," Chad complained.

I gave him a sympathetic look, "He doesn't have me. Wouldn't that go under your definition of _everything_? I'm adorable and as equally, if not more, talented and smart…" I twirled my black hair.

"And stubborn and talkative and loud," He got back at me and I glared, "…But mostly cute…" I smiled at his save.

After dinner, Chad dropped me off back at our temporary home and drove to his venue. I waited for our tour bus because somehow we're taking it everywhere with us.

We arrived at our site and hopped off to see a bunch of screaming fans behind a rope and police officers. I smiled and waved to them before running backstage to get ready.

**Yay! Another chapter DONE. I really liked the Channy in here, I thought it was kinda cute They're just adorable, right? Demi should totally date Sterling…just saying…**

**I thoroughly enjoy your reviews. *wink wink hint hint***

**LINZ**


	5. Chapter 5

**We just had a whole bunch of snow days and I'm super happy but now we're back and I forgot how stupid these people are eww**

**So somehow I STILL don't own Sonny With A Chance or any of the bands or people or songs used... Besides Estelle and Andreas but they're annoying so imma pretend like I don't know them...**

**Anyways… ENJOY!**

Sonny POV

I could hear my fans start screaming when the lights in the building turned off. My band quickly walked to their positions and I ran backstage to get on the rolling plateau.

The stage manager told me earlier that the huge screens were going to spell my name out in pink before they opened up for the plateau thing to roll through when the song started. It seemed very intricate and I became really excited!

My last deep breaths were taken and I prayed that I wouldn't lose my voice. The opening notes started and I felt my feet start moving. There was a huge fan above the stage and it blew lots of wind down when the spotlight hit me. The venue was packed. I'm surprised that you can fit that many people into a stadium.

_Don't walk away like you always do this time..._

Hours, and I mean hours (it was a LONG meet and greet), later, I was finally back in the tour bus in my sweats hanging out with the band on the way back to the temporary homes. We talked and laughed our way through the half an hour to get back.

It was pretty late, so I walked in and went directly to bed after noticing that Chad wasn't back yet.

The next morning we were told that the coverage of everyone's concerts and the results were going to be on TV.

I packed in the most fans, with the Jonas Brothers right behind me. Chad and ADUB had around the same number too and they weren't very far behind us. We were the leaders by far. I guess American talent is what everyone loves…

We packed up our stuff so we were ready to hop back on a plane when we got back from sight seeing. We teamed up with ADUB and the Jobros and were off to Rome!

"Oh my gosh I'm so excited! What should we see first?" I exclaimed when we got on a train.

"I want gelato!" Cameron practically squealed.

"Dude, chill. You ate like 15 pints last night," Zach said and we all laughed because it was probably true.

"Whatever we want to do, I want some pizza for lunch," Nick said.

"Is it always all about food with guys?" I asked when all of the other boy's heads nodded in agreement to Nick's statement.

"Pretty much," Chad told me and I shrugged.

In Rome, we took pictures at every sight we saw and updated our Flitters with them. Of course, I never got to upload a picture of the pizza with everything imaginable on it because the guys scarfed down in record time.

At the end of the afternoon, we had a passerby take a picture of all of us in front of the Coliseum. We then began the trek back to the train station, which was "so long" that the guys had to make another pizza and gelato stop.

"Awe, I like this one," I pointed to a picture on Flitter of Chad and I. I was looking through my collection of photos on my phone deciding which ones of just us two to put on Flitter and which ones to keep to myself.

"Me too," He responded.

All 9 of us were squished into a booth made for 4, maybe 5 people. I was squeezed between (more like sitting on top of) Chad and Zach on the side with 5 people. The waiter was really confused by this until he realized who we were. Yet another starstruck server.

"Hey! I know you guys! You're Allstar Weekend, the Jonas Brothers, Sonny Munroe, and Chad Dylan Cooper!" He said excitedly.

"Yes we are," Joe said to the eager waiter.

"I was at Sonny's show last night and I watched the rest this morning," He told us.

"Really?" I smiled at my fan, "How'd you like it?"

"You were awesome!" He answered and I grinned again. I'm awesome.

"Thanks," I said and he took our order.

We goofed off some more all smushed together and I sent a few pictures to Tawni.

_YOU AND CHAD NEED TO STOP BEING SO CUTE! It's taking away Nico and my adorableness_

I giggled as I read her response.

Next, we were going to hit up England. We all got emails saying that you can get more points with crowd involvement this time.

"So if we just do more familiar songs, we can score higher," Nick explained his strategy to us in a small café in London.

_Hmmm…crowd involvement…_ I thought.

"Oh look, it's the American twirps," We heard loudly from across the café. Yay, exactly what I need.

"Oh look, it's the French- " Zach said just as loud, only Cameron shoved a piece of bread in his mouth knowing what Zach would say. I snickered.

"Still going goth?" Estelle pulled my beloved black locks as she walked past.

"Still being held back in kindergarten?" I glared and petted my hair.

"It helps if you color inside the lines," Kevin added in all seriousness, "I would know."

"Ugh. You guys aren't good for my image." She stomped away.

"We didn't want to be part of it in the first place, b- " Cam had to cut off Zach again. Gotta love my guy friends.

30 minutes into my concert, I decided to act upon my idea from earlier.

"Before this next song, I want to bring a fan onstage," I said and the crowd went fanatical. I had one of my backup singers go out and bring me back the youngest, cutest girl she could find, "Hi. What's your name?" I asked handing her a microphone.

"Jemma," She said quietly into the microphone. The crowd and I awed.

"How old are you, Jemma?" I asked her and she held up 4 fingers which caused another chorus of awes, "Do you know my song _This Is Me_?" the crowd cheered again and I beamed. Jemma nodded, "Will you sing it with me?" I questioned the little girl I was crouching by and she nodded again.

The opening notes started; I stood up and put my microphone back in the stand, picked up Jemma and began to sing with her.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

I swayed back and forth while lightly bouncing Jemma.

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know, to let you know_

"Sing it with me," I encouraged her and she nodded.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

That time, little Jemma sang with me and I almost started crying out of jealousy- she's freaking adorable.

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star?_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

She sang quietly with me even more and I kept swaying and bouncing.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This_ _is me_

I finished the concert and did another meet and greet and got to hang out with Jemma and her family for a few minutes before I went back to the hotel.

"Hey hubby," I yawned setting down my purse on the island and plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Hey wifey. How'd your concert go?" He put his arm around my shoulders. I laid my head down and sighed happily. We're too cute.

"I think it went pretty well. How'd yours go?"

"One of my best, I think," He stroked my hair.

"Good for you!" I congratulated Chad and yawned again. I think I dozed off soon after that…

Chad POV

I got back from my wild concert and tiredly sat down on the couch in the hotel after noticing Sonny still wasn't back yet. I turned on the TV and the 1st channel was showing coverage of all the concerts.

_"Today's leaders were all of the Americans, One Direction, Estelle, Bieber, and Andreas Alvaraz. Allstar Weekend had quite the performance today doing 11 songs in their encore and meeting every single fan after *shows clip of them performing*. Chad Dylan Cooper also knocked his crowd dead doing many tough covers, but hitting every note like it was his first nature. *Shows clip of him performing*. One Direction wowed the ladies as always with their feel-good*shows clip of them adorably bouncing around on stage* Estelle awkwardly performed a lot of her competitor's biggest hits *shows clip of her singing some of Sonny's songs*."_

"You disgust me," I glared at the TV.

_"Lastly, the biggest turnout of the night belonged to Sonny Munroe, whose performance was utterly marvelous and her crowd involvement was the most creative *Shows clip of Sonny and Jemma singing This Is Me*"_

I turned off the TV and smiled to myself._ That's my girl._

Just after that, my certain ball of sunshine quietly walked into the room and set her purse on the island and collapsed on the couch next to me.

"Hey hubby," Sonny said tiredly.

"Hey wifey. How'd your concert go?" I wrapped my arm around her cold shoulders and she settled into mine.

"I think it went pretty well. How'd yours go?" She graciously asked.

"One of my best, I think," I stroked her soft black hair.

"Good for you!" I watched her close her eyes slowly and her breathing became more steady as she slept. I felt myself drifting off too, so I picked my Sonshine up and carried her off to the warm awaiting bed.

**I think I'll stop there…there's some pretty both heavy and fluffy stuff coming! I hope you'll enjoy it. Next chapter is one of my favorites:)**

**-Linz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyyy! Thanks for reading this far! It's gonna start getting goodJ I mean for you, not the characters. This will be painful for the characters. But that's what makes a story good, right? No? Well I didn't ask for your opinion.**

**Did I ever tell you I named my car Sonny? It's a yellow mustang, how could I NOT take the opportunity to name it Sonny?**

Sonny POV

Alright, so we've been a couple weeks in to the competition, and I've been somehow winning. I mean, I knew I had a lot of fans, but I didn't think they were so powerful. Never underestimate your army.

This week I knew I was finally going to feel at home. Or at least closer to home. Our next location was in Chicago. **(AN: Land of the best concerts and concert-goers in the world)**

I booked early, so I was a lucky one and got a great outdoor venue.

"Too bad we aren't in LA until closing ceremony," I complained to Chad carrying in our luggage into our hotel room, "I think it'd be great if we'd be able to go home for a night."

"On the bright side, we'll be able to understand our fans for one night," Chad laughed.

"All you speak is English…I can speak simple Spanish," I smirked.

"Whatever Ms. Perfect," He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'm glad you _finally_ acknowledge me that way," I giggled and he rolled his eyes.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawn _

_So mad I can't make it to Chicago tonightL I am fuming at my manager! Knock em out, Son!_

I smiled at the text from my friend on our way to Giordano's with all the other guys.

"Bet you wish your mom was coming," Chad said to me in the car.

"Yeah. Oh well, I think she'll be there for closing night," I reassured myself.

"Here we are!" Mikey practically squealed. Guys take their pizza really seriously. **(AN: Giordano's in Chicago is freakin AMAZING. And that's coming from the world's pickiest eater who doesn't even like pizza…Can you tell I love Chicago?)**

"You guys and food…" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

We walked in and were seated immediately in the almost empty restaurant. "Ohmygosh! You guys…you guys are team USA!" A smallish brunette girl, our waitress, squealed and hopped when she saw us. I laughed when she referred to us as Team USA.

"She reminds me of you when you first came to So Random," Chad whispered to me and I giggled agreeing with him.

"Are you going to one of our concerts tonight?" Zach asked her.

"I'm going to Sonny's! I will never know how my best friend scored those tickets, but they weren't cheap," She told us excitedly. I felt bad she had she'd spent so much to see me.

"How much were the tickets?" I questioned the girl curiously.

"I think they were $90 each. There's 6 of us going too," Holy cow. A group of girls like me would pay $540 to see _me_?

We finished dinner, split the bill, and I left 90 dollars in an envelope as a tip for our waitress. Chad and I drove back to the hotel and waited for my bus to show up; he took the Audi (he totally diva demanded it) after I left.

I was the last to get off the bus to walk to the dressing rooms underneath the stage and a huge gust of wind hit me as I walked past tons of screaming fans.

"Woah… it's windier than normal out there!" I told Kevin, my guitarist when we got down to the dressing rooms. I put on one of my most fun outfits complete with uber glittery 6 inch heels Tawni got me that I absolutely _adore_.

"Ready?" Kevin asked me as I hopped up and down pumping up my blood.

"I'm so excited! This'll be fun!" I grinned still hopping.

My band went out and the crowd started screaming _so _loudly. I smiled again.

I heard the opening notes of my first song and I skipped out on stage.

_Don't walk away like you always do this time_

_Baby you're the only thing that's been on my mind…_

The wind was picking up a lot at the end of my song and I swore my audience was about to blow away.

_… I wanna get back, get back, with you. Get back! _

An enormous gust of wind blew and forced me to take a step back so I could keep my balance on my heels. I heard an earsplitting creak from next to me and a bunch of piercing screams from below.

Then everything went black.

Chad POV

_Is it like a rocketship, slow your heart?_

_Box it up and take it all the way to Mars_

_I need to know, I need to know._

_Cuz every little thing about you is making me_

_Every little thing about you is making me go, go, go_

_Go, go, go it's making me go, go, go crazy._

I finished a cover of Shane Harper's Rocketship and looked out into my packed audience.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw the stage manager behind me, "Sonny's stage collapsed in the middle of her show. We can have your opener come out and perform for you and you can go."

My world stopped. I didn't think I could breathe. A second later, when reality hit, and gave my guitar to the stage manager. I sped out of the venue at top speed to the car.

Sonny and I were about 10 miles apart, so I had too much time to think while driving.

_What if Sonny's… dead? What will I do without her? What if she won't remember anything if she's still alive? What if she's paralyzed? What if she has to lose a limb? What happened to my Sonshine?_

I pulled into her venue, but didn't have to pay because so much madness was going on. I quickly walked towards one of the many security guards, "Where are the performers?" I asked him frantically.

"They're being dug out over there," He pointed in the direction of the stage. I cringed at the sight. _What if she's gone?_

I worked my way through the crowd towards a group of firemen standing by the side of the stage, "You're Chad Dylan Cooper, right?" One of them asked and I nodded, "We have most of the band out from under the stage except for the guitarist and Sonny. She's in the toughest spot for us to reach because she's under a large piece of rigging," I winced at that sentence, "We're going down to get her in about 20 minutes."

I went and stood off to the side to wait for the 20 minutes. _"She's under a large piece of rigging," _kept replaying in my head and I couldn't think straight. _I can't imagine my life without her._

"Are you Chad Dylan Cooper?" a little girl who was crying knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. Why are you crying?" I asked the little girl who seemed a little young to know who I am.

"I lost my mommy," She whimpered a little bit.

"If I put you on my shoulders, you can look out farther and see if you can find her," I offered and she nodded. _See what Sonny does to me? If she's gone… I'll be the most cold-hearted person to have walked the planet…_I lifted the girl up and she began looking around.

After a few minutes she yelled out, "I see her!" I let her down and she began to run in the direction of her mother. I followed to make sure she made it there ok.

"Skye! There you are!" A woman that I assumed was the girl's mother called out.

"Mommy!" Skye limped to hug her mother. It made me a little upset remembering that they were going in for Sonny in 10 minutes, "Look! Chad Dylan Cooper helped me find you!"

"Oh…wow…thank you so much! How's Sonny?" The mother picked up Skye.

"Not sure…they're going in to get her soon but they think she's under the rigging," _Be strong, Chaddy._

"Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry. I hope she's ok."

"Yeah me too. I should probably get back though," I told them getting too anxious to hold a conversation.

"Thanks so much, and good luck!" The mom said as I was walking away.

I reached the firemen and security guards through the less panicky crowd. "We're about ready to go in," One of the firemen told me when I walked up, "We're gonna send in 2 guys to get her out and the rest of us will stay."

30 minutes later…

I was getting really nervous. Longest 30 minutes of my life. In that time, I had gone down to the apparently unharmed under-stage and gotten Sonny's stuff. So far, her phone was completely blowing up with messages on Flitter, texts, and calls every 2 seconds from Tawni and Ms. Munroe.

Moments later, I was awoken from my pit of doubt with the sight of the two firemen carrying back a small looking girl with dark hair. _Sonny…_

Before hopping off the ruins of the stage, they handed me my Sonshine, I was both thrilled and saddened to see her twitching in fear. The only thing I knew I could do was hold Sonny as close as space would allow and force myself not to sob with her.

"She was still blacked out when we found her and we think wind forced her to take a step back before the stage collapsed. Those shoes saved her life," One of the firemen said and I tried to laugh a little. I swore those shoes would always kill her, "They have a few medical tents over there so she can get checked out by a professional," They pointed to a bunch of tents and a big bunch of people.

Sonny let go of me softly and went to hug both of the firemen, "Thank you," She whispered and limped back over to me.

Sonny POV

My eyes blurred as I woke up the first time. I groaned in pain and saw a large metal structure next to me and a bluish tarp above me. I heard my band calling out each others names to see if they were awake, "Kevin! Alec! Sonny!"

Kevin and Alec both responded, but I couldn't bring myself to moving my mouth to form words, "Sonny!" I was in too much pain to move myself at all and I felt myself drifting out once more…

The next time I woke, there were two firemen above me, the blue tarp had been cut away. They helped me out because it was still too painful to move and they took my shoes off for me (they were both broken) and they carried me towards the end of the stage. I hadn't said anything and I was beginning to whimper from the excruciating pain.

I was lowered from the stage and my vision was still blurry, but whoever had taken me placed me on the ground. In a second, I saw a flash of distressed blue eyes and I began to jolt from sobbing when Chad pulled me in.

"She was still blacked out when we found her and we think wind forced her to take a step back before the stage collapsed. Those shoes saved her life," I felt Chad laugh a little. He was always telling me that my shoes would destroy me. How ironic, "They have a few medical tents over there so she can get checked out by a professional."

I went to go thank the guys who had gotten me out of the damage, "Thank you," I tried to talk without crying again. I hobbled over back to Chad and he slipped his warm leather jacket over my freezing body. We slowly sauntered over to the medical tents.

There were masses of people surrounding the tents trying to call other people or reuniting with others they thought were dead. _My mom…she's probably freaking out…Tawni…she's probably on her way. _

I sat down on a table the doctors had set up and a woman came to look for injuries. "Her wrist looks broken and I'm not sure about the leg she's limping on right now because we don't have much equipment. We have a few ambulances on their way, but it'll be 20 minutes."

"That's ok, I can drive her," Chad said and they both helped me off the table. We walked out of the alarmed mob towards our rented Audi. When we got in, I tried to lean my head on my wrist but instead got a shot of extreme ache, so I leaned my head onto the window again with tears rolling down my face.

He reached behind his seat and grabbed me my emergency flip-flops that I keep in the car in case something ever happened to my shoes. I put them on and stared at my ruined pedicure.

Chad put his warm hand over my freezing cold one as he drove down the road looking for the nearest hospital, "Your mom and Tawni have called a lot. Do you want to call back either of them?"

I nodded and dialed my mother's number on the car speaker phone. She answered almost right away, "Sonny!"

"Mom…" I began to tear up again and Chad lightly squeezed my hand.

"How are you, sweetie?"

It took me a minute to compose myself enough to answer, "Everything hurts," I finally said.

"We're on our way to the doctor right now to see if anything is broken," Chad put my answer in more depth for my poor mother who was panicking.

"Oh my gosh… Sonny you really scared me. I thought you were dead! Grandma's here too and she kept telling me this whole time you were fine. I'm so glad you're ok!" _Ok I love you mom, but that really didn't help_. I cried even more.

"Me too," Chad added.

"Well I'll let you go so you can get to the doctor, but call us back after, ok?" Mom finished.

"Bye mom," I whimpered and the call ended.

As soon as we hung up though, the phone rang again. The caller ID read: _Tawn is so gorgeous that Sonny is just so jealous Hart-Harris_.

"Hey Tawn," My voice squeaked when I chose to answer.

"SONNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" She yelled and my face turned into this horribly distorted smile, "I'm so happy you're fine! Was it the glitter shoes?"

I think we have some sort of telepathic connection, "We think so," I said quietly and looked over at Chad smiling.

"I told you that they weren't a waste of time and energy, CHAD! I'm taking full responsibility for saving your life, Son, best gift ever right?" Oh Tawn…

"Yes," I answered.

"I still don't see your guys' love for shoes. Nobody even looks at your feet anyways," Chad argued. _Oh here we go…don't even get Tawni started on the importance of shoes… _Arguing over a pair of shoes that apparently saved my life… Yes ladies and gentlemen, that's the man I chose to spend the rest of my life with.

"Me and Sonny are short, so you can't mock us for our height disabilities when we have heels on!" Tawni quarreled back.

"But that's just the thing, how am I supposed to make fun of you when you're not short?" He's just so stubborn…

"I hold my case," Tawni finished, "anyways, any injuries?"

"Not sure yet. We're trying to find a hospital. Doctor said her wrist might be broken, and Sonny's also been limping as well so we'll have to see." Chad got off an exit following an ambulance.

"If you have to pull out of the competition, I can't wait to have you back! I miss my shopping buddy! Mel won't go into half the stores with me and Zora's…weird…" Tawni complained.

"That's funny because you're the one who got us in this in the first place," I tried to giggle.

"My bad…I'll call you later ok? Love you!" She hung up. Tawni always knows how to make me feel better.

"Here we are," Chad parked close to the hospital entrance and we walked in hand in hand.

"Looks like nothing too serious," Dr. Lich said, "Your right wrist is definitely sprained though. Your leg is just bruised, so it'll be a few days until that recovers. According to the firemen, you were passed out for a really long time, so you might randomly feel dizziness or have an insane migraine at any point in the day," He explained. I'm so grateful (a) not to be dead and (b) to only have a few minor injuries.

"Great," Chad squeezed my hand and smiled.

"We'll put a cast on her hand and you guys are set to go. If you have any questions or concerns, you can call me," The doctor left the room to get my cast.

Minutes later, we were back in the car. The clock read 1 AM, "Tired?" Chad asked me.

"You wouldn't imagine why," I said really sarcastically, closing my eyes and leaning my head onto the window again.

"Hours without your unnecessary sarcasm were like sleeping outside during a hurricane. Soggy," He laughed.

"Hours without your unclear metaphors were like skydiving. Windy," Chad grabbed my hand and drove us back to our hotel.

I got ready for bed really slowly considering I now had to figure out how to live with a busted wrist for the next few weeks. When I finally crawled into bed, I felt completely safe and no longer vulnerable to the many dangers of life. I snuggled up against a very warm Chad and drifted off to sleep quickly.

I had at least 8 dreams of the stage collapsing on me again. So sleep really wasn't on my side that night.

Chad POV

Many times in the night, I woke up from Sonny randomly jolting or gasping and waking up. I felt so horrible that she had to go through this, but my only solution was to pull her closer and hope that I could somehow protect her from those terrifying dreams.

I eventually woke up colder than before. I noticed that Sonny had rolled away from me and was now laying on her back staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Sonny," I whispered. No response.

"Sonny," I said a little louder, but still softly. No response.

I noticed that she still hadn't blinked in the time that I was awake, and I got really concerned.

"Sonny," I moved closer to her. Still no response.

"Wake up, darling," I reached over and pet her hair to see if she'd do anything. Once more, no response.

"Sonshine, you in there?" I took her fragile body and gently shook it to see if she would wake, "Answer me Sonny. Come on, wake up,"

I was literally beginning to break down. _What if she died overnight and I didn't even notice? What will her mom say? How brutally will her friends murder me? You're a horrible, horrible person._

At last, Sonny blinked and her face looked confused, "Chad?"

"Oh my gosh…" I collapsed back onto the bed and breathed a massive sigh of relief, "Babe, you seriously have no idea how much that scared me."

"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that," She said sadly, "Wait what happened? All I remember is waking up for a second and feeling really dizzy."

"I honestly have no idea. You were staring blankly into space and I've been trying to snap you out of it for a while," I told her, my heart finally starting to slow down to its regular beat.

Sonny POV

"I'm so sorry. I mean, I wasn't trying to, but… I don't know. I'm so confused. Nothing from the last 16 hours has hit me yet," I shared with Chad.

"I'm not mad at you…I'm just confused too. And worried. I hate caring," He tried to lighten the mood and I kicked him lightly from my side of the bed.

"I'm taking full responsibility for forcing you to start caring. I was the _only _one who ever even bothered to dig out your golden side," Crap. I did not just give him that confidence boost. What did I just get myself into?

"My golden side _is _pretty amazing…" Chad smirked.

"Granted, it took me _many_ months to find and then I had to end up marrying you… if I had only done it for Efron." I messed with him and stifled a giggle.

"Here we go with the Efron thing again!" Chad groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I'm just pointing it out… imagine multiple enormous houses and super expensive foreign cars," I grinned and looked at Chad, "and the privacy of Zac Island," His face turned redder by the millisecond, "and the fabulous parties, and the amazing clothes, and the major popularity boost, ooh and the kids- "

"That's enough." Chad stopped me and I laughed at his jealousy.

"You really think I'd leave you for Zac, even after all we went through last night?" I asked him.

"I don't know…" He mumbled.

"Well, I would," I laughed again. Chad thought it'd be hilarious to start tickling me so I'd giggle uncontrollably, "I'm kidding! Truce! Truce!"

"Only if you tell me what I want to hear."

I gasped, "Never!" Chad threatened to tickle me even more, "Fine… I like you better than Efron."

"And?"

"Your hair is…more luscious than Efron's."

"And?"

I sighed, "You're more deserving than Efron."

"Because?"

"…Don't make me say it." I begged.

"Say it," I really hate his stubborn side…

"You're…the…greatest…PLEASE!" I made a really cute puppy dog face, but he stayed strong and tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, "Actor of our generation," I spat out quickly. _But he ain't no Robert Downey Jr._

He smiled, "That's my girl," Chad helped me up and I stuck my tongue out at him.

He gave me a short but sweet kiss, "I still hate you," I told him.

"I don't care, you're still stuck with me."

"Sucks to be me…" I giggled sarcastically.

"Really Sonny, _really?_"

"Yes Chad, really. You try being a good kid and completely innocent and just an overall great individual your whole life and then end up marrying a complete jerkface."

"Wow. Harsh."

"Would YOU want to spend the rest of your life with a meanie?" I asked him teasingly.

"Would you like to spend the rest of your life with the most childish adult to walk the planet?" He mocked me.

"Touché. But _I won't change anything in my life_," I quoted.

"Good, because I like you just the way you are. Don't ever grow up," Chad closed his eyes, smiled, and pulled me in really close.

"Wasn't gonna," I snuggled in and closed my eyes too.

**CHAPTER SIX IS DONE! Did you like it? Was it too deep or fluffy? I just can't live without my fluffiness…especially in a really heavy chapter.**

**It was really long though that's for sure.**

**But I thought it was cute.**

**I really love getting an email when one of you reviews and it makes me really happy during school when I'm all annoyed and slightly depressed.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Linz**


	7. Chapter 7

**I liked the last chapter! It was a good mix of fluff and drama and more fluff. Like my dog. Except he's annoying. And eats Christmas trees.**

**This chapter implies some of Sonny's past, just an FYI. And it ALSO includes…..**

**THE MUPPETS!**

**ENJOY!**

Sonny POV

"So what do you want to do?" Chad asked me when we stretched out on the couch.

"Watch So Random!" I made him stop flipping channels to watch a really old rerun of my 2nd Halloween special.

"I mean if you want to keep competing or if you want to go home," Chad said.

"I don't know…I don't want to let my fans down, but I also don't want to spend the holidays on the road if we win," I thought. The winning country got to tour all together around the world November through March. I have always imagined having quiet holidays at home, relaxing in the sun.

"I don't think your fans would be happy if you were injured or unhappy while performing for them," Chad pointed out while stroking my hair.

"True," I considered.

"Well, I'm not saying you have to give me an answer right this second, just think about it over the next few days while we're on a break," He said and I nodded. We had a week long break because of the collapse and all of the competitors had to stay in the US until further notice. Chad and I had talked it over, and we had decided to go to Wisconsin for a day before we hopped on the first flight back to LA.

I smiled while watching younger me perform for the second time ever on TV and yawned. After the So Random episode, I heard the familiar dramatic tune of MackFalls, "You made me sit through So Random, now you have to watch the Falls," Chad laughed.

Joke's on him though, because it bored me to sleep. Not only me, but Chad too.

_Week off! Going home! Yayyyy! _I thought to myself while humming some Olly Murs through the masses of people in the airport. Not many cameras had found Chad and I yet but we were still determined to make it to the plane without causing a scene.

We were luckily only sought out by a few fans while going through security and waiting for our plane, but getting inside the building was tough. Stupid paparazzi enjoying my stupid wrist cast.

We boarded the plane and flew a really short 30 minutes to Madison. From there we rented a car and loaded our bags for the drive to Appleton.

"You're sure you remember how to get there?" I asked Chad.

"How directionally challenged do I look to you, Sonny?" Chad asked me and I laughed.

"_ONE DIRECTIONALLY _ challenged," I giggled with my play on words. Even though that was probably my worst pun ever. _I'm such a carrot._

"Excited?" He asked when we got closer.

"Duh! We haven't been here in like, 2 years," I smiled at the familiar landmarks along the road.

"Wouldn't it be nice to live in the middle of nowhere out here?" Chad randomly said as we passed fewer and fewer stores and houses.

"You'd miss LA too much," I know Chad, and he'd like it for a week but then get really bored.

"Probably," He shrugged.

We passed West Appleton High and many memories came flooding back through my mind. Memories of attending the school with Lucy and almost getting killed from the cheese bomb. What a strange twist my life has taken…

5 minutes later, we had reached our destination. Home. Well, kind of. For me at least. Actually I can't imagine myself living anywhere but LA. So forget what I said.

Chad and I each took a bag (Chad offering to take mine because I'm a "cripple" now. He takes every sweet gesture and turns it into an insult) and walked to the door. My mom engulfed us in huge bear hugs when she saw us.

"Sonny! Chad!" She smiled with tears in her eyes as if she hadn't talked to us in 50 years.

"Hi mom," I returned her hug.

Chad and I put our stuff in our room and joined my mom and grandma in the living room.

"So tell us how everything's been going!" my grandma insisted.

"Absolutely amazing. How's everything here?" I asked. _I just lied to my grandmother… I'm a horrible person._

"Oh you know West Appleton, it'll never change," Grandma said and I laughed knowing it was true.

My mother and I caught up while Chad and my grandma had what looked like a heart to heart. They're almost closer to each other than I am with either of them

"What are you guys going to do tonight since you're only in town today and tomorrow?" Mom asked us and Chad and I looked at each other.

"We haven't really thought of that yet," Chad shrugged.

"I was just wondering because our annual family cookout is tonight," Mom said.

"That was good timing," Chad played with the fingers on my non-broken-wrist hand.

"You guys don't have to stick around though, you can go visit Lucy or go to the high school football game, whatever you want to do," My mom suggested.

A little while later, my mom and grandma went off to town to get groceries for the cookout while Chad and I went to go walk around the outdoor mall.

"So you definitely want to call Lucy," Chad confirmed with me while we strolled past some stores at the empty mall.

"Yeah. And we just have to make an appearance at that cookout thing so they won't complain to me about it for the next 20 years," I rolled my eyes.

We walked into a small bakery for lunch. I called Lucy while Chad was at the counter ordering.

"SONNNNNYYYY!"

"Hey Lucy," I giggled.

"OHMYGOSH! I saw the whole stage collapse thing and I literally almost died of a heart attack! I'm so happy you're ok," She said.

"Awe thanks," I smiled, "So we're in town for the night, do you want to do something?" I asked her.

"Nolan and I were going to go to dinner and then go see the Muppets. You should come with!" Lucy said excitedly.

"No, no, I don't want to intrude on your date," I said.

"No really, come! I haven't seen you in like, a millennium," Lucy said.

"Are you positive?" I asked.

"When have I ever been negative, Son? Come with us," Lucy is so inclusive…Which is why I love her so much.

"If you really insist on it," I laughed at Lucy's excited squeal and said goodbye.

"You interested in going to see the Muppets tonight?" I asked Chad when he came back.

"God no," Chad laughed.

"Is this too dressy?" I asked Chad when I came out of the bathroom in black jeans and a dark blue silky shirt.

"You look pretty," Chad answered me helping me slip on my favorite leather jacket.

I giggled, "That's not answering my question you love struck creeper."

"Alright, but when I never EVER compliment you again, just remember it was _your_ idea," Chad laughed, "Ready?"

"Yup," I nodded and grabbed a pair of black heeled boots.

We went outside to the back porch where the whole family was. We were warmly greeted with a bunch of 'awe's and 'look how cute you two are's.

"You guys are matching! That's so adorable," My cousin Annie and my Aunt Macy swooned. I looked at Chad and then down at myself and realized we were both in dark jeans, deep blue shirts, and a leather jacket.

"Is it sad we didn't plan that?" Chad whispered to me as we moved from person to person.

"Is it sad we didn't even notice that whole time?" I giggled.

"Remember when we were little and we'd watch MackenzieFalls together?" Annie said.

I wasn't looking at Chad and I could tell he was smirking right down in my direction, "I'd like to point out that I didn't watch it _willingly_. There was always something for me in it," I made clear to him.

"I kind of always knew you'd end up falling for him- but I'd thought it'd be more of a celebrity crush thing, you know?" Annie said and I laughed. She used to offer me something and I'd have to watch the Falls. I'd sneer at Chad once he was on camera because from what I had read in magazines about him, he was a jerk.

And I was right.

I totally know people.

"That was literally the last thing I ever expected to happen," I laughed again.

"Hey Sonny, look who came all the way from Maine!" my mom called to us.

"Aunt Lola!" I smiled and hugged my aunt that I haven't seen in many, _many_ years.

"My goodness Sonny, look what a beautiful woman you've become," She said and I smiled.

"Awe thanks, Aunt Lola. Oh, this is my husband, Chad," I introduced.

"So nice to meet you, Chad. You're even more handsome than in the pictures! You two are such a beautiful couple. How long?" She asked.

"6 weeks," I sighed. It had seemed so short, "But we've dated since I was 17."

"That's so great for you guys. You're such a lovely pair," She praised.

"Thank you so much!" I gave her another big hug, "How long are you in town?"

"3 more days," She answered me.

"Really? We're here until tomorrow afternoon, and then we have to get back to LA. We should do breakfast tomorrow," I suggested. Aunt Lola agreed and Chad and I made our attempts to leave without being stopped.

We finally made it into the car 10 minutes later, "Sorry…my family's talkative."

"I see where you get it from," Chad joked and I rolled my eyes, "And I always knew you loved watching me do my magic on the Falls."

"What part of _unwillingly _do you fail to understand?" I tried to make clear, but Chad only hears what he wants to hear, "And Annie constantly made me watch it with her because she was head over heels for Skylar," I recalled.

"Awkward cuz I was the only hot one on the show," He said.

"You're so arrogant!" I groaned, "And THAT'S why I couldn't stand watching you!"

"Funny how things change," Chad smirked.

"_Funny how things change_," I mocked him.

We walked into a really small restaurant that Lucy and I would always go to as kids. The place was empty except for an employee leaning across the counter texting.

"This place has not changed a bit," I told Chad as I led him to me and Lucy's favorite booth. All of the booths were made of old wood and covered with sayings or people's names in Sharpie. That's what the place was known for. I found me and Lucy's signatures and random song lyrics we wrote years ago, "I remember writing this when we were 12. That was the day I decided to be an actress," I smiled at the memory.

"Really?" Chad looked at the many things written on the wall behind us.

"Yeah… I went home and told my dad… and he…" I teared up, "Never mind" my voice squeaked when I tried to keep the tears from rolling.

Chad looked over and saw me becoming more and more upset, "Awe, Sonny…" He wrapped his arm around me and wiped a tear from my face.

"I'm sorry…it's just…I'm sorry," I sniffled. _Pull yourself together, girl!_

"Everything's ok now, Sonshine, I promise," He pulled me in close.

"I know," I tried to smile with another tear rolling down my face. I wiped it off and tried to compose myself while showing more things on the wall before Lucy and Nolan showed up.

"SONNY!" Lucy called from across the room when she saw me.

"LUCY!" I got up and we did our signature slow-motion-running-hug, "It's so great to see you!"

"Not as great as it is to see YOU!" Lucy said and I laughed.

"Hi Nolan!" I hugged my friend from middle school and high school. They both greeted Chad and we sat down.

"I'm _so thrilled_ you're here!" Lucy said to us, "How's old Hollywood?"

"Full of rumors and fake people. How's old Appleton?" I asked her while Nolan and Chad discussed…whatever guys discuss.

"Have you even seen this place Sonny? It'll never change! You're so lucky you got out."

"Then I guess you should come visit us soon," I smiled.

The bored waitress came over and asked us for our drink orders. Her eyes completely bugged out of her head when she got a second glance at Chad and I, "Oh my gosh! You guys…you're… you're Channy!" She squealed.

"Sometimes," Chad confirmed.

"I can't believe you guys are _here_! I mean, I knew you were from here Sonny. My best friend has your pre-calculus textbook. But I assumed once you got out of here, you weren't coming back," She said happily.

"That seems to be a common theme around here," I pointed out.

The waitress went to get our drinks, "It's still so weird for me to read about you in magazines or see you on TV. It hasn't hit me how big you've become!" Lucy said.

"It's hard to believe, actually," Chad laughed.

"You're so mean!" I complained to him.

"Well, you're so judgmental," He rebuttaled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You two act like you've been married for 70 years," Nolan said and I giggled.

"We'll be so annoyed of each other by then," I giggled even more.

When dinner was finished, Chad and I stayed to pay while Lucy and Nolan went to go get tickets.

"Can we get the bill?" I asked the waitress when she came back around to get plates.

"Sure!" She walked away.

The bell on the door rang while we were waiting. I looked across the room to see who is was and my face immediately dropped.

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. I got bored so that's the end of the chapter. There's more about her past in the next chapter. Get it? Got it. Good.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHHHS.**

**You should totally review and tell me if you hate it or something so I know to automatically deactivate…Or idk you could write me your favorite Little Mix lyrics or why you hate your pre-cal class or about your dog because I really don't care.**

**Oh oh oh**

**I really don't care**

**-Linz**


	8. Chapter 8

**First off I really want to say thanks to those of you reading… I obsessively check which countries people have been reading my story in… CRAZY how there are people from Pakistan and Poland (land of my ancestors) and Isle Of Man (I didn't even know where that was) and United Arab Emirates and Egypt and Nigeria like wOW **

**I also really want to thank xSimplyMex for reviewing a bunch and giving me the confidence not to tear this story down and pretend like it never happened! **

**Now…**

**Get ready for some possible drama…or anti jokes…or both! **

**Disclaimer: still busy not owning Sonny With A Chance**

**ENJOY**

Sonny POV

The bell on the door rang while we were waiting. I looked across the room to see who is was and my face immediately dropped.

"What's wrong?" Chad noticed my expression.

"That girl that just walked in used to be the leader of a mean group of girls I used to go to school with," I subtly motioned towards her. Her name is Kayla. You can tell just at a glance how fake her entire face and body has become, she clearly starves herself, and cakes on the makeup. It's sad. Honestly.

"Wow. She's uh..." Chad turned back around towards me, "She's no you, that's for sure."

"You think?" I asked. Everyone used to envy her for her looks and being rich and always having a hot boyfriend by her side.

"Compared to you, she looks like a homeless man," He smiled at me. Where was Chad all those years ago when I _really_ needed him?

"Awe, really?" I blushed slightly, "That's ironic because she used to call me ugly and fat everyday. She'd also have guys ask me out as a joke," I recalled looking down at my hand intertwined in Chad's.

He saw my sad look, "Wanna make her jealous?"

"How?" I inquired.

"Uhm, look at how amazingly gorgeous we both are. If we put on a really cute act, she won't be able to live with herself," Chad said and I giggled.

"Why not?"

"Hey Sonshine, why was the boy sad?"

"Why?"

"Because he had a frog stapled to his face," Chad said and I laughed as 'cutely' as I could, "What's red and smells like blue paint?"

"What?"

"Red paint," He said and I laughed again. Only these were genuine laughs because he knows anti jokes are my favorite.

"How do you make a plumber cry?"

"How?"

"You kill his family," Chad laughed.

"That's horrible!" I lightly hit his arm and tried my best not to laugh.

"What has two legs and is red all over?"

"What?" I braced myself.

"Half a cat," He laughed again and I had the same reaction.

"Oh yeah? What's brown and sticky?" I decided to do him one better.

"What?"

"A stick!" I giggled, "What's blue and fluffy?"

"What?"

"Blue fluff!" I laughed harder.

"What did one lawyer say to the other lawyer?" He asked.

"We're both lawyers!" We said in unison and laughed.

"Well, well, well… look what the Chicago wind blew here," Kayla and some familiar looking man were standing at the edge of our table. _Too soon._

"Uhm hi…Cora? Katie?" I messed with her after the totally uncalled for stage collapse joke.

"It's Kayla."

"Right…" I gave her a fake grin.

"Don't you remember me?" The man said.

"Honestly…no." I told him.

"I'm Gabe…" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I just stared at him, "Gabe Cook…"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"We used to date," He tried.

"Oh now I remember. You dated me for two months _as a joke_," I recalled.

"That was a _huge _mistake!" He said.

"Got that right," Chad squeezed my hand.

"Mhmm…" I rolled my eyes.

"If you could give me another chance…" He started. The waitress came by with the credit card. Kayla glared at him. I raised a brow and snuck a glance at my hubby.

"You had your time," Chad and I started getting up from the booth.

"But Sonny!" He called to me while we were going towards the door.

"Oh, now you remember my name," I watched a scene between him and Kayla unfold.

"What a jerk," Chad said when we got into the car.

"And that's coming from you," I laughed.

"So from what I've seen and heard, you've dated a lot of jerks," Chad mentioned.

"I don't think I ever once dated a guy who treated me right, besides you of course," I said.

"But why?" Chad asked me.

"I don't know…I guess it was the things they told me and how they made me feel sometimes. I only ever wanted to be loved by an _actual _male," I sighed.

"Yeah I noticed there aren't many of those in your family," Chad pointed out.

"My family has a history of not being lucky with men. All of us girls stick together. I think I'm the first in many generations to have had such a successful relationship," I smiled at Chad.

We got back late after the movie (who knew a kids movie would go until 11?). Annie, Aunt Lola, and my Aunt Macy were still around with my mom and grandma.

"Hey guys," I waved when we walked in the door. They were in a little powwow circle on the floor.

"How was the movie?" My mom asked.

"So funny!" I shared.

"Sonny, it was _not _that funny," Chad laughed at my inner 5 year old.

"It was too! You wouldn't know because you were a drama snob," I stuck my tongue out at him again.

"Touché," He said and I giggled.

We eventually made it upstairs and I slowly got ready for bed since I still wasn't used to the cast.

"I cannot wait to sleep in my own bed tomorrow night," I climbed into bed next to Chad.

"The feelings are mutual," He said. I heard giggles from the outside of our room and I assumed my family had snuck up and were listening to us to see what would happen. They're in dire need of something exciting to happen here, "Goodnight, cripple."

I scoffed, "Goodnight Zac, oops, I mean Chad," I teased him and drifted off.

"Bye mom," I hugged my mother before I got into the car.

"Drive carefully, stay safe, wear sunscreen, don't talk to strange old men in a big van-" My mother went off on her normal rant.

"Mom, I'll avoid the 'pedomobiles' and I'll be ok." I laughed at her motherly instincts and got in the car.

Breakfast with Aunt Lola was short because we had to get to the airport, but we still had time for it, "You're taking real good care of Sonny," Aunt Lola gave Chad a big hug, "You know that?"

"I'm doing my best," Chad winked in my direction and I smiled.

It was then my turn to say goodbye, "He's a keeper," she whispered to me.

"Bye," I giggled.

"I love your family," Chad said when we reached the car.

"Really? They can be really annoying and chatty though," I told him.

'But you're just all so cute!" I gave him a questioning look for further explanation, "Like old person cute."

"Old person cute?" I laughed.

"A mix between old person cute and clumsy kitten cute," He added.

"You've been spending a little too much time with your niece," I giggled.

"Liv is your niece now too," He reminded me.

"This whole marriage thing still hasn't completely hit me yet," I told him.

"My poor, confused cripple," Chad teased me and squeezed my hand lightly.

"You should just put me in an assisted living facility right now!" I said sarcastically.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"We're good, but you're a jerk face!" I decided to change it up a little.

"You just love to call me names don't you?"

"Just as much as you love pointing out my flaws."

"Wait, wait," Chad said, "Who said you have any flaws?"

"Do you even listen to yourself talk?" I laughed once.

"That's me pointing out you and your crippleness and how you're vertically challenged, not flaws," he corrected me.

"I think those count as flaws."

"Nope, not to me," Chad said in all seriousness and I smiled down to my feet, "You act like I've never said that to you before."

"It's just surreal I guess…the whole being loved by an individual of the male population is still pretty new to me," I shrugged.

"If it makes you feel any better, my dad may possibly love you more than I do," Chad said.

"I love your parents! They're just the _best_," I was pretty much adopted (and Chad was almost disowned) the day I met them. We secretly mapped out a foolproof plan to trade spots with Chad.

"Just to let you know, they _really_ would ditch me for you. They find you to be a much better child than I was," Chad shared.

"Well my family would happily trade me for an actual, physical, living, breathing guy," I shared also.

"Does Annie not have a boyfriend?" Chad asked.

"She has the Munroe bad-luck-in-love curse too. So far I've been the only one to break it in like, six generations," I smiled to him.

"You mean _I _have been the only one," Chad tried to correct me.

"What about we?" I suggested, "since we _are _married now."

"…nah. Still going with me."

"You know now that I think about it, I still have the curse," I smirked at him.

"I don't know why you're smirking at me," Chad sang.

"Whatever you little adorably dumb face!" I stuck out my tongue at him which he gladly returned.

"Home sweet home," Chad and I put our numerous bags down and collapsed on the big brown leather couch. I closed my eyes and sighed, happy to be home again.

"I don't think I've ever felt as relieved to be home as I'm feeling right this second," Chad said from the other side of the couch.

"Even though it's not exactly home yet," I stared at the still unpacked boxes by the staircase.

"I say we put all of my MackFalls and your Random props in the basement with the green couch," Chad proposed.

"I like that idea," I stated.

"But later cuz I'm tired. Can we take a nap?" he whined.

"Chad, sweetie, it's 4 o'clock," I informed my lazy hubby.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaasssssseeeee?" he whined again.

"Fine," I groaned and grabbed a blanket from my side of the couch before sauntering over to his. The couch was a bit narrow to fit both of us in the same spot, but I snuggled in enough for there to be room.

Chad POV

"Home sweet home," Sonny sighed happily when we collapsed onto separate sides of our big brown sofa.

"I don't think I've ever felt as relieved to be home as I'm feeling right this second," I watched my Sonshine become more and more relaxed by the second. Yeah. I have that effect on her.

"Even though it's not exactly home yet," she referred to the many boxes on the way other side of the room.

"I say we put all of my MackFalls and your Random props in the basement with the orange couch."

"I like that idea," she smiled.

"But later cuz I'm tired. Can we take a nap?" I wanted to make it clear before she had me up and moving things while I was under some severe jet lag. I also really enjoy taking naps. Especially with Sonny. She's warm and her hair smells nice and is soft.

"Chad, sweetie, it's 4 o'clock," She giggled.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaasssssseee," I begged her.

"Fine," She groaned. Sonny picked up a blanket and came over to me. When her warmth touched me, I almost instantly fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was still warm, but I felt like there was something missing. I looked to my right and noticed the missing thing was Sonny. _Hmmmm…._

**Aren't they just adorable? I love Channy so much… Next chapter is absolutely adorable I'm so excited for y'all to read it bYE**

**-Linz**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NIIIIIIIINNNNEEEE. Don't you just LOVE fluff? I know I do**

**Sorry it took so long!**

**I still don't own anything...like nothing at all besides my OCs sigh...**

**Enjoy!**

Chad POV

When I woke up, I was still warm, but I felt like there was something missing. I looked to my right and noticed the missing thing was Sonny. _Hmmmm…._

I stood up and vaguely noticed a small girl with black hair on the ground. Sonny was fully conscious though, which I was instantly thankful for. I looked down at her sympathetically, "Sonshine, what happened?"

Sonny POV

"Sonshine," Chad looked at me lovingly and my heart sped up, "what happened?"

"I fell off the couch," it was my turn to whine.

"Are you ok?" he knelt down next to me and took my hands.

I sighed and let my brain evaluate myself before answering, "Yeah," Chad laughed at me, "Thanks for talking me out of hardwood in the living room," I said in monotone.

"How long have you been laying here?" he asked, assuming it had been recent.

"20 minutes," I groaned staring at the clock. _It's already 7?_

He laughed at me more, "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…" Chad laid down next to me.

"What?" I giggled.

Cue another round of his laughs for absolutely no reason, "My dear little cripple."

I giggled at his mean nickname for me, "Shut up…" I whined again.

Chad kissed me softly and then wrapped his muscular arms around me, "Hmmm…never."

"You're so annoying!" I giggled and kissed him again.

"Not nearly as annoying as you are," he pressed his lips against my forehead while I giggled, "Somebody's full of giggles."

"Just happy to be home, I guess," I smiled at him.

He returned my smile and tucked a loose strand of my beloved black locks behind my ear, "I can tell."

"You can?"

"I don't know…you just seem more relaxed and happy and…_Sonny_."

"This tour is just a lot of work. I feel the pressure to be the best and win and we don't get much off time to sit down and breathe," I shrugged.

"You don't have to do it anymore," Chad lay on his side so he could face me, "We can drop the competition right now as we lay here and you won't have to think about it ever again."

I laughed at how concerned he was for me, "You don't have to worry so much about me."

"Uh, yeah I do," He told me as if it was completely obvious. I laughed at him again, "I'll stop being protective when _you _stop scaring me to death with these situations you get put into."

"I can defend myself!"

"Nobody takes such a pretty face seriously," Chad joked while stroked my cheek and I didn't know whether to be mad or girly sighing.

"Maybe that's just you," I looked into his ocean blue orbs and grinned.

After what felt like an hour (but was actually approximately 4.2 seconds) "Stop being so gorgeous," He gazed deep into my eyes.

Simultaneously, we both leaned in for another soft kiss. Then we rested our foreheads together, I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I love you," I said quietly.

"I love you too, cripple."

The doorbell rang. _Aaaand moment's over_, "I got it," I said, "Help me up," I ordered throwing both of my hands up.

"Gosh…so demanding," Chad stood up, took my hands, and pulled me up. I pecked him sweetly before strolling to the door.

I opened the door and got attacked by a flurry of pink in a hug, "SONNNYYYY!"

"TAWNNNNN!" I hugged my best friend in the world back, "Nicooooooo!" I hugged another one of my best friends.

"Hey Sonny!" He greeted.

"Come in you guys!" I invited them inside. We sat in the living room and began to catch up.

Chad waltzed into the room and hopped on the couch placing his head on my lap, "Make yourself at home you weirdo," I laughed at him.

"We are _not_ watching So Random," Chad tried to take the remote out of my hand.

"Well, we're not watching the Falls," I flipped it back to So Random!

"I'm the oldest here so I automatically get first choice," Chad said.

"This isn't sibling rivalry, hon, this is called being outnumbered," I informed him. He looked at both Tawni and Nico.

"When did I get so many Random friends?" Chad asked sarcastically. Honestly though, he fits in much more with us. He's a lot more fun and laid back when we're all hanging out than he ever was around his cast.

"When your fake Falls friends ditched you," Tawn reminded him.

"We're the only real ones around here," Nico added.

"Touché," Chad shrugged.

"Yeah some of those drama snobs were really mean, and that's coming from ME!" Tawni pointed out.

"Or psycho," I remembered Penelope.

"Or just flat out dumb," Nico said of Portlyn.

"And ugly!" Tawni looked disgusted.

"And stuck up little brats!" I continued.

"Ok I get it," Chad covered my mouth and I giggled at him.

"We're so much better than them," Nico put his arm around Tawni.

"And prettier too!" Tawn added.

Chad gave me a look that said _I agree with that_ and I smiled.

We must have been staring into each other's eyes for a while, because Tawni and Nico took notice, "How do you guys do that?"

"Do what?" We asked in unison breaking contact.

"Have those conversations with your eyes. It's like you read each other's minds!" Tawn told me.

We looked at each other trying to think, "I have no idea," I said. _I guess you either got it or you don't_, "Well I have to go unpack. Wanna come with, Tawn?"

"Yeah!" Tawni hopped up and followed me upstairs, "Your house is just _so _gorge."

"Awe thanks. I've missed you _so _much, Tawn!" I gave her a side hug when we unzipped a few of my suitcases.

"So how are things between you and Cooper?" She asked folding a shirt. I knew that Tawni knew how things were going; she just wanted the juicy deets.

"Fabulous," I kept it vague to mock her.

"Sonny, you're killing me!" Tawni complained pulling out my black feather dress.

"Nothing major has happened," I laughed at her.

"Fine. Anything cute?" She asked me genuinely interested. I didn't answer her but just tried to hold back a smile, "Oh who am I kidding? You and Chad have cute moments like, every 2 minutes!"

"No…" I denied.

"Yeah! At least tell me the most recent."

"Fine! K, so we took a nap," I shared.

"And?"

"I fell on the floor."

"And?" She asked and I notified her with the rest of the story, "I hate how completely perfect you guys are! It's so cute that it kills me!"

"What about my favorite celebrity couple Taco? What have you 2 been up to?" I asked her.

"First of all, it's TAWNICO for the last time!" She hates the nickname Taco, which I use against her daily, "And we've been…up to stuff…"

I squealed, "Really? Like 'code red' stuff?" I used our secret language. Tawni didn't answer me so I squealed again, "When?"

"A few nights ago. It was nothing really…" She trailed off.

"It was _obviously_ something," I smiled.

She laughed at my wide grin, "This is getting awkward, Sonny! How do I know you're not writing a tell-all book about me or sending this information to a magazine?" She joked.

I held my phone up to her face, "Wait repeat that one more time, but a little louder," we giggled.

"Woah," Tawni pulled out the glittery heels I was wearing the night the stage collapsed.

"Right?"

"I'm just the BEST! I practically saved your life!" She giggled to herself.

"Actually, Chloe Green did," I showed her the label on my shoes.

"So? Who bought you the shoes for your birthday? ME! So I still saved you," Tawni defended herself, "Hey I forgot to ask, how have things been with Joe?"

"He doesn't really talk to me. I think he just tries to avoid me sometimes," I shrugged, "Has Grady proposed to Mel yet?"

"No… he's such a little wimp!"

"Ughhhhh," I groaned, "I'll have to talk to him this week," I finished folding and hanging dresses up.

"What else are you up to this week?" Tawni typed something on her phone.

"Uhm… we're doing something with Chad's family tomorrow evening, we also have a live chat in 2 days… I think that's it," I told her.

"Great because we need to shop!" Tawni said excitedly.

I giggled, "What day?"

"You mean days," She corrected me. _What did I just get myself into, _"Because I need to update my wardrobe and you need new shoes!" She held up my broken Chloe's again.

"We should go even taller this time!" I referred to the heel.

"This is why I love you," Tawni said proudly, "None of my other friends will shop with me."

We then wandered back downstairs to our men. I proceeded to put my head down on Chad's lap this time while he played with my hair (which was still a mess from our nap).

"So what's the plan?" I asked Chad the next day over lunch. It was that one rare hour (while home) that we both have the same lunch break between meetings or interviews or shooting. This only happens like, twice a year.

"Everyone's coming to our house a little before 6. My mom and sister have dinner covered, we just need to finish unpacking," Chad informed me.

"Crap…we need to get rid of _all _those boxes," I said.

"No worries, m'cripple, I cancelled a thing and hired people to take furniture in and Tawni and Nico said they'd come by and help unpack too," He smiled.

"Wow, you're on top it today!" I smiled back, "What time?"

"3."

"Ok, I have a meeting until 3:15, so I can be home by 3:30. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, we'll probably have all of the furniture close to being inside by then. All we'll have to do is move stuff down to the basement," Chad told me.

"Where's your sister and company staying?" I inquired.

"Our house. Surprised?"

"Kinda," I shrugged. You see, Chad's older sister, Camille, is 12 years older than him, so with the age difference, they've never been super close. She has always been slightly jealous of him being the one that got put into show business and got the fame in fortune and complete pleasure in life when she had to actually _work_. Over the years, he says, she's gotten used to it, but when I stepped into the picture, she became somewhat jealous again because having an amazing 'other half' was the only thing she had ever held over Chad's head. Apparently, she thinks that their parents love me more than her (which Chad says he believes, but I don't think it's true). So she's been trying to step up her game the past few years to gain her parent's respect back. I think she's nice, but Chad says that deep, deep down she's extremely envious of all the material items we own because her childhood was worse (which I also cannot believe because I can bet my whole shoe collection that mine was more awful than she can even begin to imagine).

"If she was always envying the size of my old house, imagine her thoughts of our new one," Chad and I got up to leave. _I love when he says 'our' referring to our new life together._

"I know, right?" I kissed him goodbye and got into my car to go to my next meeting.

"Wow…" I stepped into our house and took off my heels.

"A lot less boxes, huh?" Chad came up to me and I nodded when he hugged me.

"You should see the basement," Nico said. All 4 of us walked down to the lower level.

"Wow! It's so colorful!" I looked around. There was a big TV on a wall with the infamous green So Random couch from our Prop House facing it. There were posters by the walls and frames sitting next to them, which I was assuming was our next project.

"Wanna get started?" Chad asked and we all went to a poster. I framed posters from my first season on So Random!, a late MackFalls poster, and one for my album Here We Go Again.

We finally finished around 5 which was when Taco had to leave.

Of course, Chad's parents showed up half an hour early, "Hey mom and dad," Chad greeted his folks.

"Hi!" I greeted them with hugs, "I can take some for you," I offered to carry food.

"This is why we wished you were ours instead of Chad," Mrs. Cooper looked back at her son and I giggled.

"I'll carry that for you, cripple," Chad grabbed the pot I was clutching awkwardly so I wouldn't start crying from the pain in my wrist.

"You did NOT just call our daughter a cripple!" Mr. Cooper called to Chad and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't worry, that's all he's been calling me for the last 3 days!" I accused him.

"Wow, let's all gang up on Chaddy, shall we?" He acted hurt.

His mother sighed at her child, "I don't know how you put up with him everyday," She told me and I started hysterically laughing at Chad's expression.

"I told you they like you better!" He complained.

I smirked in his direction, "Gosh, this smells so good, Mrs. Cooper!" I gazed at the gorgeously set table (courtesy of Tawni).

A few minutes later, Camille, her husband Rob, and their two kids Olivia (Chad's godchild, age 8) and Jake (age 5) came. We ate dinner and took the family on a tour of our new house. Jake really enjoyed the cars and I made a pinky promise to Liv to let her have my clothes when I'm done with them.

Settled in the basement, we all caught up, "Isn't Italy just _so _pretty?" Mrs. Cooper asked me in our girl's powwow to the left of the seating.

"Yes! The food was SO good too! And the people were just so friendly," I recalled, "I think I have a few pictures on my phone," I pulled my new white iPhone out of my pocket and Camille stared down at her dated smart phone as if she was condemning it.

"Did you guys eat gelato at that one place I texted Chad about?"

I gasped, "YES! I swear every single guy with us almost ate the entire building!"

"What kind did you get?"

"I got the original chocolate, it was so good I literally thought I died and went to heaven!"

"I got chocolate too! Bellisimo!" She said in an Italian accent and I giggled.

"Have you been to Italy, Camille?" I asked her.

"Uh, no," She said.

"You should go sometime, it's gorgeous," I told her.

"Bragging about me again?" Chad threw himself into our conversation.

"Actually, we're discussing Efron like usual," I smirked.

"That's funny," He said sarcastically.

"Exactly why I'm a comedian," I smirked.

"Normally I'd argue with that, but since you're so crippled, I'll let you off easy," He patted my head while I scoffed.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! This is exactly why we're disowning you and adopting Sonny!" Mrs. Cooper yelled and Chad's glare at me was priceless, "She's so poised and innocent and nice."

"Everything you're not," I tapped his nose making a reference to one of my songs.

"Wow I hate you," He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Not as much as your jealously of me."

"Whatever crippley crippled cripple," He laughed at me and I feigned being offended.

"Don't you dare hurt our little girl!" Chad's father defended me.

We headed upstairs to wait for their grandma to show up. Chad stroked my 'crippled' hand while everyone shared their summer vacation stories.

My hand randomly flung back and forth a few times. Chad and I both looked at my hand and then at each other.

"What was that about?" He whispered to me.

"I have no idea. It came out of nowhere," I whispered back.

"Did it hurt?" He looked deep into my eyes.

"I mean, a little, but not much," I told him.

"So your wrist just had a…"

"Spasm? Yes," I finished.

"We can call the doctor in the morning, I don't know if they're open after 6," He said. I was half expecting an insult to come out of his mouth. You never know whether he'll be sympathetic or if he'll completely mock you.

"That's fine. I don't need you to worry about me any more than you already are," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Sonny! I almost forgot!" Ellen Cooper, Chad's grandma, walked over to me, "I found this at a flea market last month and I had to get it for you!"

She handed me a gorgeous necklace with a sun and a few other charms on it, "Oh my gosh, you didn't have to on any sort of level…"

"It just reminded me of you. All of the charms are hand painted and the necklace itself is very old."

I looked down at the beautiful piece of jewelry in my hand, "I can't take this from you, it's probably worth so much to you," I tried to hand it back.

"No really, take it. Consider it a late birthday present," She said.

"Put it on! We want to see how it looks!" Mrs. Cooper encouraged. I quickly glanced over to Camille who looked a little disappointed.

I unclipped the back of the necklace and attempted to put it on, "No, no, allow Chaddy my dear cripple," Chad finished clipping the back.

"Oh it looks so beautiful on you, honey!" my new favorite gift giver told me.

"Thank you so much!" I gave her a hug.

After that, Chad's parents and grandma decided to get going home. We said our goodbyes and helped his sister and co. get settled in their rooms.

"Aunt Sonny," Olivia called to me.

"Yeah, Liv?"

"How do you walk around in those heels all day?" She asked me so innocently I almost died.

"Well, I'm really short and uncle Chad makes fun of me for it," I made the last part really loud so he could hear me. There was an audible chuckle from across the room.

"Do you have lots of heels?" Liv asked me.

"I take my shoe collection _very _seriously," I shared honestly with her and she giggled.

Chad, Liv, Jake, Rob, and I all joined in the living room while Camille finished getting ready for bed.

"Daddy, when's mommy coming down?" Liv asked.

"Not sure, why?"

"She said she'd braid my hair so it'll be curly tomorrow!" Liv smiled happily.

"I can do that for you, if you want," I offered and she nodded. She came and sat in front of me so all I had to do was scoot up a little, "Do you want me to French braid or do you want a lot of little ones?"

"You know how to French braid? Even my mommy can't figure it out!"

"Yeah I can do it! Who do you think has been doing Tawni's braids since we were 16?" I recalled.

"Wow that's so cool!" Liv said excitedly. She was so happy when I finished, I could have sworn she was going to start crying, "Thanks Aunt Sonny!" She gave me a big hug when Camille was coming in the room.

"Oh your hair is already braided," Camille looked at her happy-go-lucky daughter.

"Aunt Sonny French braided it! Isn't it pretty?" She showed her mom.

Camille and Rob went to take both of their kids up to bed. I waited until they were out of earshot to tell Chad, "Oh my gosh, I totally stole your sister's thunder… does she hate me?" I groaned.

"No," Chad reassured me by stroking my hair, "don't worry about it. Anyways, how is your wrist feeling?"

"It's been throbbing like crazy! It hasn't hurt this much since I woke up beside the rigging on stage," I complained.

Chad stood up and went to the fridge. He grabbed an ice pack and tossed it to me, "What a gentleman," I laughed at him.

"What would you do without me?" He kissed me and I giggled.

"I can't even begin to tell you the things Efron and I would do," I smirked.

"_Every. Single. Time_."

"I'm just saying," I said in a singy-song voice. All of a sudden I had a random burst of dizziness for a second, but then it went away. I thought nothing of it, "We should probably clean off the table," I suggested.

"Don't carry anything glass or knives, I don't want you to drop it if your hand has another spasm," Chad made fun of me and I playfully nudged him.

"I think there's one trip left to the dishwasher left," I told him when we were close to being done and Camille and Rob had just come down.

"I'll take the spoons, you take the forks," Chad said tossing me a fork from the other side of our table.

Chad POV

I had just finished putting away all the spoons when I heard a thump. _Please no, please no. please no._

My worst fear occurred as I ran to the island I heard the thump from. Sonny was lying there, completely passed out.

**Yayyyyy it's finally done being touched up. HOW CUTE WAS THIS CHAPTER THOUGH?**

**IF YOU REVIEW I'LL GIVE YOU A FUNFETTI CUPCAKE**

**-Linz**


	10. Chapter 10

**So…here's Chapter 10**

**Sorry it took so long… it was a rough week at school**

**Channeling my inner Zayn Malik… LITTLE MIX'S NEW ALBUM SALUTE COMES OUT ON FEB 4 (THE DAY BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY) AND IT'S AMAZING YOU SHOULD TOTALLY BUY IT IF YOU'RE ALL ABOUT WOMEN EMPOWERMENT AND JAMMING IN THE CAR**

**I STILL DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE…yet…**

**ENJOY!**

Chad POV

My worst fear occurred as I ran to the island I heard the thump from. Sonny was laying there, completely passed out, "Sonny," I knelt down next to her.

"What happened?" Rob and Camille came running to the kitchen as well.

"Sonny passed out from something," I picked up my unconscious girl and carried her to the couch.

"Do you want me to go get a cold cloth?" Rob suggested.

"Yeah," I answered and took Sonny's shoes and sweater off from her dress in case it was from heat, "Sonshine," I called softly tucking Sonny's hair behind her ear.

"Here," Rob handed me a cold cloth which I placed of Sonny's forehead. Rob and Camille knelt next to my unconscious darling also.

Camille POV

"Louboutin shoes for _around the house_?" I whispered to my husband gazing at probably the most expensive shoes I'll ever encounter.

"Seriously? Now?" Rob gave me a look to snap out of my trance. But I can NOT get over it! _Louboutin shoes?_

Chad POV

"Has this happened before?" Rob asked me.

"Never," Sonny continued to lay still as if she was in a deep sleep. Which I guess she technically was, "You guys can go to bed if you want. It's pretty late."

"You sure?" Rob asked.

"Yeah," I looked back down at my ball of Sonshine, "Night," I called to my sister and brother-in-law.

After another 15 minutes, Sonny had still not woken up. I decided to carry her upstairs to wait it out until she awoke. I took advantage of my waiting time to watch MackenzieFalls in peace without any complaining from my other half.

Sonny POV

I slowly blinked my eyes open and realized I had somehow moved from the kitchen to our bedroom, "Chad? How did I get up here? What happened?" I asked confused.

"Sonshine! You're awake!" Chad gave me a huge hug.

"How long was I out?" I finally came to my senses and I realized I had passed out.

"Like, an hour," Chad looked at the clock, "You fell while finishing with the dishes. Were you overheated or something?"

"I mean, I don't think so. I've had little bursts of dizziness all day and I guess I finally gave out," I shrugged, "Overheated…Chad Dylan Cooper you know I'm always freezing to death!" I giggled taking his blanket and wrapping it around my cold self.

"What does it feel like to be passed out?" Chad asked me all curious and adorable.

"Normally I remember falling or something, then I wake up in what feels like a second. But this time, I had a dream…I just don't remember much…" I tried to recall and shivered from being so cold.

"Poor cripple," Chad wrapped his arms around me as we continued watching his stupid Falls episode.

"Chad, this is AWFUL!" I laughed at the drama.

"That's funny cuz we were number 1," He said.

"You probably hired people to tie up innocent teenagers and force them to watch it every week!" I teased him, and then I gasped, "That's it! That's what it was!"

Chad POV

"That's it!" Sonny gasped and she jolted up, "That's what it was!"

"Uh, care to explain?" I asked my little random Random.

"My dream! It was me singing a song and I figured out how it goes!" Sonny put on her yellow fluffy socks and tip-toed off to her soundproofed music room.

"I give her about 20 minutes before falling asleep," I laughed to myself, "Who am I talking to?"

Sonny POV

"If your weapon is your love, I got my hands up," I sang and played on the piano softly, determined to finish the song before I fell asleep, "I guess that's fine for tonight," I said to myself. It was a little short, but I could touch it up in the morning.

"Wow, you're still awake," Chad came in and sat beside me.

"What did you think? I passed out again?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"From exhaustion," He answered.

"I am pretty sleep deprived. I guess I should go to bed."

"Come, come, Sonshine," Chad stood up.

I put my arms in the air, "Carry me," Chad rolled his eyes and carried me off to our room.

I changed into a pair of sweats and literally hopped in bed next to my husband, "Don't die while I'm sleeping, k?" Chad wrapped his arms around me again.

"I love you too," I said sarcastically. I felt a warm pair of lips on my forehead as I drifted off into a _voluntary_ deep sleep.

I got up before everyone else in the morning because I had woken up with more song inspiration. _Man I'm on FIRE!_

I was really enjoying this song, it's probably my favorite so far, "I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken," I smiled as I wrote down the chorus for the last time on the balcony in my music room looking out over our land.

I heard a soft knock on the door, "Oh gosh, Liv. Am I too loud? Did I wake you up?" I asked the little girl in front of me.

"No, I can't fall back asleep and uncle Chad told me you spend lots of time in here," she said.

"This is my favorite room in the whole house. It's like my own office," I brought her in and quietly closed the door.

"I like your songs. You have a pretty voice!"

"Awe," I hugged her, "That's why you're my favorite niece!"

"When are you going to have a new song?" She innocently asked me.

"I've been working on a few. I have one that I'm still not sure about though. Wanna hear it?" I asked her. She nodded and we sat down at my sleek white piano.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper _

Olivia nodded and smiled. I could tell it was a little too deep for such a young girl to understand, so I decided to play an older song for her.

_Now you told me on a Sunday_

_That it wasn't gonna work_

_I'd try to cry myself to sleep_

_Cuz it was supposed to hurt_

"That's my favorite song!" Liv said happily.

I gave her another hug and giggled, "You hungry?" She nodded. I took her hand and led her downstairs to the kitchen. Little Jake joined us too. I made chocolate chip muffins and leaned on the island facing them, "So Jake…do you have a girlfriend?" I asked the adorable 5 year old.

"No," He said quietly.

"Well you have to have _had_ one before," I finished my muffin. He shook his head, "NO?"

"Nope," He confirmed.

I looked around slyly before leaning closer to the two kids, "What do you say I get rid of uncle Chad and you and me can run away to Disney World?" he nodded and I threw my head back in laughter.

"You're getting rid of me?" Chad walked downstairs with his sister and Rob and joined our conversation.

Liv laughed and I gave him a look, "You heard me, we're running away together and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" I could tell that Chad was about to chase me around the room, "I'll meet you at the Dumbo ride!" I yelled to Jake and took off towards the door.

"Gotcha!" Chad grabbed me from the waist behind me as not even 15 feet from the door, "You're just too easy to catch."

"Maybe physically," I shot back as we strolled hand in hand back to the kitchen.

"I still got you, didn't I?" Chad reminded me and I rolled my eyes.

"_Baby you got me, you got me, there's no way to escape_," I sang one of my favorite songs by Hollywood Ending. The more and more I think about it, the more I realize how Chad and I came from two completely diverse worlds. The fact that our worlds happened to collide and how our personalities actually allowed us to be together makes me stop and think really, _really _hard sometimes.

"So what do you guys have planned for today?" Chad asked his sister.

"We were going to meet up with some friends," Camille answered.

"Would it be ok if you guys watched Liv and Jake for a little bit?" Rob requested.

"Yeah. All I can think of that I have today is that live chat. What about you, Chad?" I checked my phone to make sure I had no auditions planned.

"Lunch with the managers, but that's it," Chad played with my fingers.

"You sure you guys won't need anything else?" I asked the two youngsters minutes before Chad and I went live online in the comfort of our own home. They both nodded, "Ok, if you need anything, we'll be over here." I pointed to the table across the room.

"Do you know how to open this?" Jake handed me a chocolate bar and I struggled for a few minutes to open it.

"Got it!" I smiled and handed it back to him happily.

"Sonshineeeee we're on!" Chad said in a singy song voice. I walked over and squeezed next to/on top of him in his office chair and waved into the camera.

"Hello my little Sonbeams," I smiled, "I just wanted to say hi and tell you all that I'm ok, just a broken wrist, a few bruises, and a bunch of random things that keep happening…" I looked at Chad referring to the random passing out, the hand spasm, and whatever happened the morning after the collapse with me staring at the ceiling.

"What questions do you guys have for us?" Chad asked and the questions for the chat began blowing up on the feed.

"What nicknames do you have for each other?" I read, "Way too many…" I giggled, "I think my only one for you is Chaddy, but that's when I'm mocking you or getting revenge."

It was Chad's turn, "I could go on for days and days, but my favorites are Sonshine, m'lady, and cripple." I gave him a look that said _seriously?_

"Is it true you guys have kids and are hiding them from the world?" Chad read confused.

An idea popped in my head, "Oh my gosh SO TRUE!" I signaled Liv and Jake over to us, "These are our secret children," I said slyly and Chad laughed at me. We watched the Flitter feed literally explode as soon as I said that, "Hey guys… I was kidding…"

"This is our niece and my godchild Olivia and our nephew Jake," Chad said as I pulled little Jake onto my lap. Liv was sitting in-between us.

"Can you say hi?" I asked him sweetly. He waved to the camera.

We continued the questions with both kids with us.

_What would be your favorite song, released or unreleased, that the other has made to date?_

I thought about it for a second, "Probably Hanging. It's very…Chad…" I tried to explain. I really do have a soft spot for his 'funky' music, as he calls it.

"I probably can't say my absolute favorite of Sonny's at the moment," I knew he was talking about Skyscraper just by the look he gave me, "But I'll say I love them all," He smiled.

"Uhm… Well, thank you for tuning in to this live chat. The tour is continuing in 2 days and I will be on the roster. Thanks for being so loyal and sticking with me through this whole experience," We said our goodbyes and signed off. I looked at Chad, "Skyscraper?"

"Was it that obvious?" He said sarcastically and I giggled, "I have a luncheon in about 20 minutes with my managers and a bunch of other important people. What are you guys going to do?" Chad grabbed his keys and shoes.

"I think I'm gonna take them to the park, call me when your finished." He kissed me and walked out to the garage.

**Originally this had a bunch of stupid questions in it like wow I have second hand embarrassment for 14 year old me**

**I totally just tried to capitalize 14 what is happening**

**It's time for bed lol**

**-Linz**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm not even done with this story, but I've already written a spinoff for when it's finished…yeah I'm THAT ahead of myself! It's cute, I hope you guys will like it. **

**Sorry it took me so long! We have a snow day today (best birthday present) so I'm taking a relaxing day to sit and write and listen to Salute by Little Mix**

**Which you MUST buy!**

**Anyways…ENJOY!**

**I don't own SWAC or Allstar Weekend or Miley Cyrus or Scarlett Johansson or Bieber or even Chandler Bing sadly**

Sonny POV

The kids and I had an eventful afternoon. I took them to the park to feed the ducks and play around, an hour later we got mobbed by the paparazzi, so we went out for ice cream as an alternate.

"Sorry we got mobbed, guys. I didn't think they knew we were in town," I apologized to my niece and nephew.

"It's ok. The park was still fun!" Liv said in response.

"Really?" We just fed ducks and were on the swings… I thought kids of their age would think it's boring…I win!

"Yeah!" Jake piped up from his chocolate ice cream. I laughed and wiped his face with a napkin.

"Is there anything else you guys want to do?" I asked finishing up my ice cream. As soon as I asked, there was a car screeching outside and instant yelling from the doors behind me._ Did they SERIOUSLY find us again?_

"Aunt Sonny, why do these people keep following us? Why do they want pictures?" Jake asked me.

"I honestly don't know. It's annoying," I threw away the empty cups and prepared to go out into the total madness, "Ready?"

I picked up my little Jake and took Liv's hand before we stepped outside.

Instantly, the level of the noise became intense and I'm pretty sure the flashing of lights almost blinded the 3 of us.

"SONNY ARE THESE YOUR CHILDREN?"

"SONNY ARE YOU AND CHAD DIVORCING?"

"HOW MANY MORE CHILDREN DO YOU PLAN TO ADOPT?"

"IS CHAD DYLAN COOPER CHEATING ON YOU?"

The photographers were getting pushy and it was hard to move, "Hey can I get through?" I had to lightly shove my way through making sure Liv was close behind me. I turned around for a slight second to readjust our hands together when one of the reporters pushed Liv out of the way to get a better shot. I gaped at him as Liv was thrust into me. I took a mental picture of his face and after I put the two in my car, I went to approach him, "HEY!" I called and he started taking more pictures, "Don't you _dare _go throwing a little girl around, I promise, things will get ugly next time," I warned him, spun on my heel, and walked to my car. I hesitated before starting up the engine, realizing I had just threatened a man. Not only that, but I threatened him as witnesses around were recording it.

_It'll be a scandal before I get out of the parking lot_

When we got home, Camille and Rob were there with all of their stuff packed at the door with Chad. We said our goodbyes and closed the door as their car drove down the driveway.

"What'd you guys do?" Chad asked in his adorable obliviousness.

"Got mobbed at the park AND the ice cream place!" I complained as we strolled to the living.

"Seriously? It's like we can't even leave the house without that happening…" Chad said sympathetically when we collapsed onto the sofa, "What'd you do about it?"

Oh crap. The question I'd been hoping he wouldn't ask.

I stayed silent and looked away.

"Sonshine?" Chad looked into my eyes, "Did you kill someone?" He joked. _Melodramatic much?_

"No…I promise it wasn't anything _that _bad!" I defended myself.

"What'd you do?" He said excited that for once he wasn't doing anything horrific. I simply turned on the TV to let them explain. Sure enough, I was the top news story. After it was over I looked back over at my husband. He stared back into my eyes with a stoic face, and after an excruciatingly silent minute when I was considering crying and feeling so guilty for what I threatened, he said, "Welcome to the dark side," and laughed.

"_Chad_," I tried not to laugh with him, "This is serious!"

"Sonshine, they do this to everyone. No worries, it'll blow over in 10 minutes," He reassured me after his laughing fit, "What's important is that you did the right thing."

"I know… but I feel horrible for threatening him! What example does that put out for the young kids watching? What will my fans think? What will my mom say?" I began to completely freak out.

"Sonny…Sonny…" Chad attempted to pull me out of panic mode, "Nobody's gonna be mad at you for telling someone it's wrong to push a little girl."

"No, but they're gonna be mad at me for threatening him," I whined.

"Be honest here," He seemed like he was going to say something serious, "On a scale of Chandler from _Friends_ to Miley, how badass do you feel?"

I raised a brow (my prized possession), "Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff."

A little while later, I took to Flitter to clear things up before I lost a zillion fans kinda like the whole "Justin Bieber cut his hair" ordeal:

**So I kinda went off at a photographer today…in case you hadn't noticed…and if you're reading this, I'M SO SORRY!**

**I guess it was just the heat of the moment…YOU try being followed and stalked and mobbed all day and see how you like it!**

I instantly got thousands of replies, but my favorites came from my besties:

Nico: ** SonnyMunroeCoop it happens to the best of us, Son! Hang in there!**

Tawni: ** SonnyMunroeCoop NicoHarris CDCooper SHE'S ONE OF US NOW! I've never been more proud of you, Sonny!**

Chad: ** Tawniisgorgeous SonnyMunroeCoop little Ms Perfect finally joined the dark side**

Zach Porter: ** SonnyMunroeCoop gets a sea of attention when she threatens a reporter… I wonder what would happen if I punched one in the neck…**

And so I felt obligated to reply to some:

** Tawniisgorgeous CDCooper uhm wow…thanks for the support you guys…btw that was SARCASM!**

** ZachAllstar I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU!**

I finally finished it off with:

**Nobody pushes my Liv…NOBODY! **

Chad and I decided to watch a movie after that. Halfway through, my phone started ringing. The caller ID read 'Ryan Laughlin aka DO NOT ANSWER'. I avoided his calls for half an hour until they started getting really annoying.

"Hello?" I answered in my notorious alien voice. Chad tried not to laugh as he watched me.

"Is this Sonny Munroe?" Ryan asked into the phone.

"Nope," I answered in my normal voice.

"But it sounds like it. Are you Sonny Munroe?"

"No. I'm not," I told him.

"You're sure you're not Sonny Munroe?"

"I'm positive I'm not Sonny Munroe."

"But you sound like her…"

"I'm not Sonny Munroe," I attempted to say with a straight face. What? I'm not lying! _My legal name isn't Munroe anymore._

Too bad the reporters are too dumb to figure this out…I even changed my Flitter name…

The battle went on for another 10 minutes until he gave up, "That was annoying," I rolled my eyes.

"2 reporters in 1 day? Watch out world, Sonny's on a rampage!" Chad joked as I snuggled back into his shoulder.

"I wasn't lying though! My legal name isn't Munroe. If they had figured this out by now, I wouldn't have to waste my time with that issue," I informed him.

"Feeling sassy today?" Chad teased me.

"My wrist has been throbbing and in pain _all day_. I couldn't hold it in anymore!" I complained.

After the movie, Chad had to run to a meeting and I was at home alone again suffering through both guilt and pain.

Chad POV

I walked in the garage door after my meeting with my managers to see Sonny still lying on the couch. Only she was on her back holding her wrist with her eyes clenched together, "How badly does it hurt?" I sat down next to her.

"Really badly," She whimpered. _I hate it when she whimpers…my caring always takes over and that means 'cheesy Chad' comes to town… _"I called the doctor and he said I have to ice it for 20 minutes every 2 hours, but every time I try to get up I get shocks of extreme pain, and-"

Sonny POV

"I got it," Chad said as I rambled. My wrist continued throbbing and shooting pain up my arm and through my whole body. I'm never booking a location outside EVER AGAIN!

Chad came back minutes later with a bag of ice, a cup of water, and two pain relief tablets, "It should take about 30 minutes to kick in," He told me after I swallowed the pills.

Chad sat next to me for the 30 minutes, even though I was still in extreme pain. Every time I moved, scratch that, every time I breathed in I got back a shot of excessive stinging to the point where tears were coming out of my eyes. **(AN: This happened to me one time with my arm- it was so painful)**Chad looked down at me with worried blue eyes every few seconds. After about an hour when I was still wincing from the ache and my head was starting to hurt from the long day, he offered me a hand, "You should probably sit up so your head won't hurt so badly."

"Ok," My voice squeaked.

I took his hand and attempted to lift my head slowly without having any more pain from my wrist. Just trying to lift my head was extremely painful, when I tried to sit up, it felt like nothing had ever hurt more in my life. I put all of my weight on my legs as I tried to sit up, and Chad was there to stabilize me. I winced once more as I endeavored to sit up and another tear escaped from my squeezed eyelids.

After I had finally sat up (I felt like an old person not being able to do something that simple), both my head and my wrist started throbbing harder (I didn't even think it was possible). I leaned my agonizing head onto Chad's shoulder, "Ow," I said quietly. He put his arm around me and I winced again from my stupid wrist.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sonshine," He apologized so cutely that I would have smiled if I wasn't in so much pain, "It's never my intention to hurt you in any way, shape, or form."

"I know," I let a couple more tears fall, both from the pain from my wrist and recalling past events. The past was where it was always an intention for me to be hurt in any way, shape, or form. Those memories didn't really help the pain at all.

I had awful dreams that night. Actually they weren't really dreams, they were more flashbacks. Every time I awoke startled, the pain would return. So I guess you can't really call that my _best _day.

**Uhm yeah so that's definitely my shortest chapter so far. **

**I really enjoy reading your reviews! Let me know what's up in your life.**

**-Linz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yayyyy it's the weekend! AKA ice cream and Friends (the show eww I don't socialize) **

**I really wanna watch Iron Man 3 again but I don't know if I can handle the emotions I'll go thru watching it… it's the only movie I've ever cried watching. **

**I still own nothing besides annoying Estelle and grossnasty Andreas**

**Anyways…ENJOY**

Sonny POV

"Sonny, is there something wrong?" Chad asked me the next morning while I was hiding out in my music room.

"No. Just sore and tired," I turned back toward the view.

"You sure that's it?" He sat next to me.

"Well I mean…uh…yeah that's it."

"You can talk to me," He stared into my eyes and I caved. Stupid blue eyes completely hypnotize me…

"It was just…last night when you said that it was never your intention to hurt me, it just triggered the thoughts of… stuff…" I handed him a few sheets of paper, "I've been up all morning writing this song."

"Woah," Chad said after a minute of reading, "That's deep."

"I just needed to get it out. It's definitely not something I would put on an album…I have too many younger fans," I let the warm Cali wind hit my face.

Chad kept reading the sheets over and over, "This is…really deep," He repeated.

"It's too depressing for my normal style. I should just throw it out."

"No, it's great. Keep it as a reminder," He handed me back the sheets.

"You really think so?"

"When is _Chad Dylan Cooper _wrong?"

"Over half the time…" I played, "You know who is always right, though?"

"If you say Efron, Allison Cooper…"

"I was gonna say me, but you're right…definitely Zac," I laughed.

"If you love him _so much _why don't you just run into your little magical land of sunsets and rainbows with him?" He looked off into the distance.

"I'm too lazy," I said and he laughed, "So there's no need to be the drama llama."

"Well someone around here has to not be a Random!"

"Randoms are cool though! And we're funny!" I defended myself and my friends.

"Right…and I'm _not_ the greatest actor of our generation that's waaayyy hotter than Efron," He rolled his eyes.

"Glad you understand," I pat his shoulder.

"_This _is what I get for everything I've ever done for you?"

"Hey, you popped the question," I said and laughed at his facial expression. The phone started ringing, "I got it," He stared at me expecting me to stand up, "Help me up, you weirdo."

He rolled his eyes again and helped me up.

"Hey Tawn!" I said when I answered.

"DO YOU REALIZE YOU'RE HERE FOR ONLY ONE MORE DAY AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN GONE SHOPPING YET?" She sounded like she was having a panic attack.

"Uhm… I believe the answer is yes?" I said confused.

"Well, get ready! We have a LOT of stores to hit up before you leave me here to rot again!" She whined. That's the Tawni we all know and occasionally get annoyed with…

"Ok! Ok!" I caved.

"Great! Pick you up in 30!" She said happily and hung up.

I walked back over to Chad, "Going out with Tawni?" He asked.

"How'd you know?"

"You think you know people…trust me Sonny, I know people too."

I put on a comfy dress and a sweater and waited for Tawni.

"Chad!" I found him in his 'man cave', "Which shoes?" I held up my black boots and a pale pink pair of heels.

"One of each," He said sarcastically.

"Haha," I laughed sarcastically, "You're hilarious. But seriously."

He studied my shoes and actually looked interested for approximately 2 seconds, "Black boots," He pointed.

"Thank you," I put my shoes on and walked over to him.

"Good luck," He kissed me, "Love you."

"Love you too," I walked upstairs and outside. Sure enough, Tawni was outside in her favorite convertible waiting, reapplying her makeup, "Heeeyy Tawn."

"Finally! Somebody I can shop with that won't kill me!" She fixed her hair before backing down the driveway. We blared some awesome music while driving to the outdoor shopping center on such a gorgeous LA day.

"K so I definitely need new shoes," I began a list.

"You need more performing clothes too! You can't wear the same outfit the _whole _time as style changes right in front of you!" Tawni said.

"Fine. But I want some more leather," I said excited, "I also want more comfy and casual clothes."

"Me too! I think all the new lines just came out so we'll be in good shape. We should get our nails done too!" Tawni suggested.

"As long as I'm back before I'm 60," I said and laughed realizing this trip was _not _going to be short.

"Have you performed Skyscraper yet?" Tawni asked as we browsed thru racks of clothes in Topshop.

"No… I'm not sure about it still. But I've been writing more music since we got back," I filled her in.

"Geez Sonny! You write songs like kids eat candy! HOW?"

"I don't know… I just use inspiration from my life events, oh, and one came to me in a dream!" I recalled.

"But seriously, you can write 6 albums in the time I can write 1 verse! AND you're a better live singer than the rest of the population," Tawni complained slash complimented me without realizing it.

"What can I say? I have a gift for song writing to go with my gift for giving gifts," I smiled to myself and pulled out a white dress.

Hours and hours and hours later, I stumbled inside my house and took off my boots that were _killing_ my feet.

"How on this earth were you out shopping with Tawni _that long_ and only come back with two bags?" Chad asked me on the way to the stairs.

"It's called being skilled, you'd understand if you were, you know, skilled," I smirked.

"I missed you too," he said sarcastically and I giggled. This is the fun we officially get to have every day of our lives. And since we're both only 23, this could mean up to _seventy-five years _we can sarcastically snark at each other all day everyday, "You realize there's a zillion other girls out there that would do everything I asked them to do and they'd never even say a mean word to me?" He teased me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"But are they as skilled as I am? No," I kissed his nose and took my bags upstairs before he could send a sarcastic remark back.

I went to my balcony and worked on more music for a while, "My love's like a star, yeah, you can't always see me but you know that I'm always there," I sang quietly to myself writing in the last set of lyrics.

I heard footsteps come into the room and I smiled when I saw it was Chad, "Hey."

"The game ended and I'm bored, Whatcha doin?" He asked in an Isabella voice which made me giggle.

"Writing more songs," I answered him laying out a few of the song sheets.

Chad picked up and read a few, "Woah. You're on a roll. Can I hear some?"

I picked up a few to preview:

_Baby I just ran out of bandaids,_

_I don't even know where to start_

_Cuz you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Don't wanna break your heart,_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake,_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your hear a break, give your heart a break_

_Lemme give your heart a break, your heart a break, oh yeah yeah_

_If your weapon is your love I got my hands up_

_If you're gonna take me down I surrender_

_I'll give you anything you want _

_Just don't leave me alone_

_This is my hold up, this is my hold up_

_If your weapon is your love I got my hands up_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_

_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken_

_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_

"And then I just finished this last one," I said before I sang the chorus to My Love Is Like A Star, "It's a bit R&B for my normal style. I've been trailing away from my normal sound lately…"

"But you're _really talented_ so it doesn't matter," Chad said and I grinned down at my music.

"You think so?"

"Is your love like a star?" Chad joked as his answer and I couldn't help but giggle.

"It's hard to believe we have to be back in Chicago tomorrow…and back on tour again," I sighed.

"Right? It's been slightly relaxing being back home…you know, as relaxing as LA can get," Chad pointed out.

"At least we only have like, 3 weeks left. Then we can come home and do this kind of stuff _every day_," I straightened my song sheets and stuffed them in a folder to bring on tour.

Chad and I then made plans for dinner at the Patio yet again with our friends before we left. Making the plans was a sense of déjà vu. Oh well.

"I forgot to ask, what _did _you purchase with Tawni?" Chad asked me while we were driving.

"Oh! You'll love this… I got new glitter heels," I said excited and Chad rolled his eyes, "I got a fur vest and Tawni talked me into buying sequin pants."

"I'll never understand fashion…" Chad added as I smiled from recalling the purchases.

"They were _awesome_ buys. You're just jealous you can't pull of sequins like I can!" I laughed.

"No, no, I _can_ pull off sequins. I just don't want to shine so much everyone forgets about you standing next to me," Chad defended himself.

"_Really?_" I challenged.

"Really. Everything I do, I have you in mind," Chad squeezed my hand, "Especially now that you're a cripple."

"Wow. For a minute there I was almost flattered by something you said to me!" I acted shocked.

I knew exactly what he was going to say next, so I timed it right and mouthed it as he said it, "I have that effect on people," I started dying of laughter, "Not funny!"

"You need some new sayings," I said after catching my breath. But it didn't last long because I started laughing again.

"Yeah? Well you're gonna need a new place to stay if you keep this up!" He joked after I finished laughing.

"Not cool," I said in my Sicky Vicky voice.

"Someday you'll be normal, Sonny… but I guess for now you're stuck as a Random," We pulled into the parking lot of the Patio.

"I know right? It's ridiculous," I said in my Jersey accent and did my signature Snowy laugh. We walked in and noticed how jam full the place was when we asked for a table for 7, "Check it out! This place is packed!" I flipped my hair.

"Seriously?"

"Check out how Chaddy's embarrassed to be with me in public," I said to no one in particular and he just laughed at me.

The waitress took us to our regular table as we waited for the rest of our friends to show, "Doesn't look like anyone's performing tonight," Chad referred to the empty looking stage.

"Too bad," I responded.

After a few minutes, everyone came and sat down with us, "Long time no see, Sonny!" Tawni said to me when she and Nico sat down and joined me, Chad, Grady, Mel, and Zora.

"So are you excited to get back on tour, Sonny?" Mel asked me after we finished eating.

"I guess… being out there and seeing all my fans is a lot of fun! And we just have to power through these last few weeks then it'll all be over," I told her.

"Doesn't sound like you want to," She said. Why does she always have to be that voice in my head that speaks the truth?

"I mean, if I had it my way, we'd be still here and not out on the road every other second, but… I'll be a little more into it when I get back to performing, I guess," I twisted my black locks.

"Well, well, well…look who we've stumbled upon in such a random place, we have to accuse them of following us!" an annoyingly familiar voice came from behind me.

"Oh yay! Just what I wanted to deal with right now!" I said sarcastically and turned around to face Estelle and Andreas.

"What are _you two_ doing in LA?" Andreas glared at us.

"We live here," I tried not to laugh at their oblivion.

"What are _you _doing here?" Chad took his turn to question them.

"Just checking out the scene, they said this is the place to be if you're talented, which is still why I'm wondering Sonny's here," Sigh.

Tawni gasped, "YOU!" She stood up and pointed at Estelle, "YOU were the one I talked to on the phone that night! YOU were the one dissing me and my best friends!"

"_You're_ the annoying girl we talked to? Wow. She's even more annoying in person," Estelle just kept the insults running.

"Seriously?" I stood up also, "What do you want? And why do you have to go after my friends?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to let the world know the truth under your whole façade," She said.

"What? Are you saying I'm fake?"

"If that's how you Americans say it, then yes."

I looked at the cackling Andreas and Estelle then down at my anticipating friends. _To do the right thing, or to defend myself_…"Wow…this isn't even worth getting into," I sat back down and Chad smiled proudly at me.

"She doesn't even have a good comeback!" Andreas laughed again.

"No, no, don't get me wrong, I have many. But I'm being the bigger person in this situation," I smirked.

"If by bigger, you mean fat…" Estelle said loudly and laughed more.

That was the last straw. I saw everyone's mouths drop and eyes widen as the whole restaurant's noise vanished. My watery eyes drifted down towards myself, _maybe I am fat… I'm definitely not skinny…dropping a few pounds wouldn't hurt… maybe more people would like me…_

The voice in my head went on and on, but there was faint music in the background of my brain at the tune of Skyscraper.

All of these thoughts occurred in my head as my friends (and surprisingly sensitive husband) stood up and began to yell at the two all at once. I would have smiled if I wasn't so hurt by the comment.

"SONNY IS NOT FAT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HER ANYTHING MISS I'M-SO-LAME-THAT-I'M-LOSING-THE- COMPETITION-BY-A-LANDSLIDE!" Tawni was getting up in Estelle's face and vice versa as they spat the meanest things they could think of out at the same time.

"SHE'S NOT TALENTED! NO MATTER HOW MANY PEOPLE OUT THERE LIE AND SAY SHE IS, WE ALL KNOW THE TRUTH! SHE SUCKS AT EVERYTHING ESPECIALLY SINGING!" Andreas yelled at Nico and Chad.

"GUYS!" I yelled after a minute standing up with them, "Please…it's not worth it."

"Only cuz you know you and your little friends will _lose_," Estelle shot back at me. _Girl you need to stop_

"Sonny is better at singing than you two put together times a million!" Tawni defended me.

"She sucks!" Andreas yelled.

"NO SHE DOESN'T!" My friends screamed in unison.

"Prove it!" Estelle just doesn't know when to stop…

"Fine! There's a stage up there. Whoever the crowd likes more, is the better singer. Sonny vs. Estelle," Mel challenged.

"It's on!" Estelle got in my face.

"Wait what?" I was confused.

"Go up there and knock everyone's socks off!" Grady encouraged me.

"But…what do I sing?" I asked.

"I think we _all_ know the answer to that," Tawni answered referring to Skyscraper and everyone nodded in agreement.

"No…no…I can't…I…I can't," I kept saying as Estelle waltzed up on stage and did a cover of Every Time You Lie, "That's my song…" I said softly when she started singing…_rather screeching_… and I grew even more upset.

"Yeah and she's bombing it up there. You could go up and tell a bad joke still get more applause than her," Chad squeezed my hand.

When she _finally_ finished stealing my _favorite_ song I've ever written, there were a few claps from the people whose ears were bleeding, "Boooooo!" Tawni yelled and everyone snickered.

I, on the other hand, was still really distressed and confused. I walked up onto the stage and sat down at the piano. After a breath, I started Skyscraper.

_Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence_

_As it's ending_

_Like we've never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

Right before I started the chorus though, I completely stopped the song and changed to Believe in Me. It's not that I couldn't do it, I just didn't feel ready.

As predicted by my friends, I got much more applause than Estelle. I also got lots of questions about the first song I began to sing.

"I will find that song, and it will be MINE!" Estelle yelled before storming out of the restaurant. _And your little dog too!_

Instead of questioning any of that spiel, or responding to anyone's questions, I just stayed sobbing in Chad's embrace because what I had just sung was a lie. I didn't believe in me. And that had change.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! OR OR OR you could go watch Iron Man 3 and see how hard you cry**

**-LINZ**


	13. Chapter 13

**I wrote this chapter when I was really, really sad so I don't even remember how angsty this might be… but I think it's pretty good so…**

**I still own nothing but those random OCs that I don't even like**

**Hope you like**

Sonny POV

"So how are you even able to play an instrument with a broken wrist? That's some skill if you ask me," Chad said on the drive back home.

"I guess," I leaned my head against the window with more tears forming while watching the rain. It oddly reminded me of Don't Forget.

I stayed silent through almost the whole ride with Chad looking over at me sadly every few minutes, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you change songs so quickly?"

"It wasn't time," I answered vaguely. I had kept every sentence less than 5 syllables since the incident.

"Oh, I get it…" Chad said and took my hand. I still stayed quiet as we drove on and listened to some soft Shane Harper music, "This part reminds me of you," He pointed out in hopes of making me come out of my trance.

_You're beautiful just the way you are_

_Yeah there's only one you, you're a superstar_

In Shane's song Hideaway.

"Yeah?" I said sadly and watched the excess raindrops fall down the window.

When we got home, I changed into my fluffy sweatpants and a t-shirt. I cried silently looking at myself in the mirror, disappointed in what I saw. On my way back downstairs, I stopped and looked at all the pictures of Chad and I on the walls. I looked so happy. Carefree. Not self conscious.

I reached the living room and was happy to see Chad sitting on the couch. There was nothing more I wanted at the moment than to snuggle up against him and let all the stresses of the world wash away. Which is exactly what I did.

He flipped through at least a thousand channels on cable, and the only ones not covering the episode at the Patio were the awful old person movie channels and the sports one, "I'm proud of you for not fighting back, Sonshine," He finally said, "There were a zillion things you could have remarked in a second, I would know, but you took the high road."

"My mom raised me well," I returned his smile half-heartedly, "Unlike those filthy little jerkfaces."

"That's my girl," Chad kissed my forehead, "I feel bad for everyone who has missed out on your perfection."

"Right," I said sarcastically and laid my head on his shoulder, "_Clearly_ I'm anything but perfect."

"Why are you even concerned about what they say? We can spend years building you up, but they can tear you down with just one comment. Why is that?" Chad asked me, "Because you're talented, gorgeous, and NOT fat!"

I took in what he was saying, "I hate it when you're right…"

"Well enjoy it, because according to little Ms. Perfect I'm never right," he quoted me from earlier, "What's on your mind?"

"I mean… their opinions don't matter to me. But every time someone points out a flaw of mine I feel like they're actually brave enough to say what everyone's thinking…and I feel like a failure," I shared.

"But you're not. Those people are just jealous. And dumb. You just need to shut the bad influences out of your life and focus on the good ones. Like me," _Way to turn a pep talk into an ego fest, Chad._

"Says the guy who won't even watch _So Random!_ because he thinks we're horrible actors!" I shot back.

"How does this always happen? One second we're being the lovey-dovey couple thing that makes everyone want to throw up and the next we're arguing…" Chad pointed out and I shrugged.

"That's just us, I guess." _Baby, THAT'S JUST MEEEEEE!_

"Don't ever take my comebacks to heart, k?" Chad reassured me.

"As long as you comprehend the fact that mine about leaving you for Efron are legit," I smiled up to him.

Chad frowned and shook his head which made me giggle, "Why does the happy go lucky Sonny always have to be the sarcastic one?"

"Sarcasm gave me a career, so it'll stick around," I smirked. I slowly fell asleep after that and let the world around me full of pressure and standards fade away.

Until I entered into my dreaming state. Then it all came back.

Chad POV

I watched Sonny fall asleep on my shoulder and she looked relaxed and at peace for a while. A side of Sonny I rarely get to see anymore. Yeah I watch her sleep. _Chad Dylan Cooper_ can do whatever he wants. And he honestly wanted to slap the two foreign morons in the face today for the way they treated _my _Sonshine.

Every time they go within 40 feet of her, she ends up upset, and sad Sonny just doesn't work. No. _Sonny_ makes you think of a happy person. Not a worrisome, self conscious one.

Watching Sonny fall asleep (you still can't stop me) though, I could tell it would be a rough night for her. Sonny's dreams reflect the emotions she's had throughout the past 24 hours, and she has them all night. I literally can't bear to watch and feel her flinching or gasping in the middle of the night coming out of a bad dream. It not only saddens her, but it upsets me too by having to watch her endure so much pain.

And there's nothing I can ever do about it.

I carried Sonny up to bed and laid her down gently before climbing in myself.

By 3 AM, I could tell Sonny had gone through many dreams that weren't making her feel better about herself. I waited until she was back asleep to request something of mine and her fans on Flitter:

**Sonshine's been having a rough evening after dinner… can we trend Beautiful Sonny?**

Within 5 minutes, it was the top trend worldwide. At 3 AM. Who would've thought?

I purposely woke up Sonny (I could tell her dream was getting worse), "Hey Sonshine…look what the top trend worldwide is," I turned down the brightness on my phone as she put on her glasses and she smiled while reading all of the messages coming in.

Sonny POV

I felt a nudge as I was in another cycle of my nightmares and woke up. Chad had his phone out and passed it to me as I put my glasses on, "Hey Sonshine…look what the top trend worldwide is."

I looked at the list and saw that _Beautiful Sonny_ was #1. I went in and read lots of the nothing but supportive Flitter messages from my fans and smiled.

I then refreshed the trending topics page and noticed a few more new ones, "Chad, read these," I passed him back his phone and he read them out loud.

"Beautiful Sonny…blah blah blah…Sonny is NOT fat…Sonny is gorgeous…Estelle is stupid…" He laughed, "I like the last one the best, your fans are awesome."

"Right?" I pulled out my own phone and updated my Flitter:

**In case you were wondering, YES I saw all of the TT's cuz CDCooper woke me up to read them… you guys are awesome…Even at 3 AM**

**Oh BTW, I don't have a favorite because they all made me smile…or laugh…you know what I'm speaking of**

I shut my phone off and nuzzled back into my warm Chad, "Thanks, I love you!"

"Love you too," we both drifted back to sleep.

In the morning, Chad and I had to rush around (_way_ against our will) to get everything packed and everything in the house shut off. I was way exhausted by the time we reached the airport and really not in the mood to be mobbed the stupid paparazzi.

We ignored their dumber than ever questions and didn't stop until we got through security. You'll never believe what we did on the flight back to Chicago…we slept…surprised? Yeah I thought so.

When we walked into the lobby of our hotel, there were tons of familiar faces from the competition. We greeted and mingled among the ones we knew and shared about our weeks off.

"Yeah, Selena and I spent the _whole week_ on my island," Justin told us and I could see Chad getting more and more frustrated by the syllable. Just by his look I could read his mind, _what makes him more special than ME? I'm freaking CHAD DYLAN DESERVES AN ISLAND COOPER! _"Do you guys have an island?"

I had to pull Chad away before things got awkward after our response, "Next time either ignore him, or tell him that you have something _way _better than an island," I advised.

"Which would be…"

"Me! Of course!" I teased him, "Oooooh! Look! There's One Direction and Olly Murs!"

He gave me a look, "Really, Sonny? Olly?"

"You know how I joke about leaving you for Efron?" I smiled and he nodded, "Well I'm dead serious about leaving you for Olly. He has a voice…AND an accent…AND he can dance," I girly sighed. **(AN: Olly Murs, at the slim chance you're reading this…and by slim I mean no chance at all…I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!)**

We had the night off in Chicago so, of course, we all went to have the guys' beloved deep dish pizza before Chad and I headed off to the hospital to go visit some of the stage collapse victims still checked in.

"Hi," we walked into the first room to see a little girl on the bed playing with some toys. She looked up and grinned and her mom peered up from her book.

"Wow…hi!" The mom came over and greeted us, "What are you guys doing here?"

This was how most conversations with the patients and the people with them went. I was honestly most surprised at the variety of people who were so close to my stage at the concert- young and old, girls and boys- and I felt bad that they had all of these awful injuries and I had gotten away with a very messed up and spastic wrist and a few bruises. Oh, and random dizziness and/or zoning out at awkward moments. Can't forget that one…

There were concussions, broken legs, arms, and so many other horrible wounds, but the best part was their surprised faces when they saw me. I suddenly remembered why I was doing this in the first place.

"Natalie Salyer…where have I heard that name before?" I thought out loud as Chad and I made our way to the next victim's room, "Oh I got it! That was the name of my buddy when I was in 8th grade!"

"How do you even remember names like that? You're ridiculous…" Chad teased me as we made our way up the hallway.

"Am I Chad, am I _really_?" I asked him as we walked into the room, "Hi!"

"Oh my gosh! Sonny! Chad! You're both _actually_ here!" Natalie looked up from her laptop very eagerly.

"Hey, were you my buddy when I was in 8th grade in Appleton?" I asked her straightforward sitting down by the hospital bed.

"YES! Oh my gosh! That's so cool you remembered!" Natalie grinned. I gave Chad a look that said _HA! _

"I stand corrected…" Chad whispered to himself.

I chatted and took a few pictures with her before moving on to the next room.

"I remember reading books with her and helping her with the things they were doing in class," I told my husband as we strolled down the hall, "We used to spend a lot of time with our buddies."

"Being homeschooled and going to the Condor Studios classes, I can't say the same thing. Was it fun?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I was just happy they always paired us up and we didn't get to choose…I was always the weird, annoying kid who had a very sarcastic sense of humor," I shared.

"Really?" Chad asked me sarcastically, "What a shock…"

"Shut up!" I hit his arm playfully, "You basically are the only one on this earth who knows my _whole story_ and you just laugh at me the whole time! Do you know how much any talk show would pay to have me tell half the things I tell you? "

"It's what I'm here for," He teased me.

"This is exactly the reason I hate you," I laughed, "You're a horrible person!"

"Really Sonny, really?" Chad asked me as we walked into the next room.

"Look mommy! It's Sonny and Chad Dylan Cooper!" the little girl, who couldn't be older than 6 or 7, on the bed, "Do you remember me?" She asked Chad and I was confused.

As the little girl, whose name was apparently Skye, and Chad chatted away, I stood off to the side with the woman I expected was her mom, "Hi! I'm Sonny!" I shook her hand and smiled.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you! My name is Rhonda," She greeted me.

"So how do Chad and Skye know each other?" I asked right off the bat still stuck in my uncertainty.

"After your stage fell down, Chad came and helped Skye look for me when we got separated. It was so sweet! He's so good with kids," We watched them.

"Huh…I had no idea. He never even mentioned it," I told her. That's how you know Chad did a good thing, because his conscience told him to. When his manager wants him to do something good, he enjoys showing it off to the world, but when he keeps quiet and doesn't announce it, he's clearly done something for the benefit of others and not himself, "That's adorable though!" I smiled blissfully over at Chad. _Man our roles have switched up this week!_

When we walked out of earshot of that room, I couldn't hold in my 'awe's anymore, "I take it back! You're not a horrible person after all."

"If only you'd ever listened to me…" He feigned being hurt.

"No seriously," I smiled up to him, "That's _really _sweet of you! I'm literally going to start crying tears from cuteness!"

He just looked down and gave me a rare, 100% legit _Chad_ smile, "My goodness Sonny…"

In the end, we left and headed back to the hotel because it was getting late. All of the participants had to meet up in the restaurant for dinner, so naturally "Team USA" all sat and ate…you'll never guess it…pizza. Deep dish. Shocked? Not me.

And since we ate deep dish pizza, that idiot Andreas had to come over and give us a hard time about it, "This stupid American thing you call pizza…it's nothing compared to Italy."

"Hey guys, do you hear this annoying buzzing sound coming from that direction?" Zach pointed towards Andreas. I giggled.

"You guys still suck either way," Andreas looked offended.

"Sounds like an annoying bug…do you want to throw food at it and see if it'll go away?" Mikey suggested.

"Why throw food when you can just swat at it instead?" Chad recommended.

Luckily for Andreas, he took the warning and walked back to his table, "NOBODY PICKS ON MY DEEP DISH PIZZA!" Cam shouted as a battle cry and I laughed harder.

We finished dinner and had to take up our plates, "I designate…Sonny as the plate taker," Nick chose me and the guys began to pile their plates on top of mine.

I laughed, "In case you guys haven't noticed, I _always _take your plates… if you guys take my trash, I'll take your plates," I tried to strike a deal. They accepted and I grabbed their plates and walked up to the place where you put the dirty dishes. There was a dish washer working there who looked kind of sad, "Hi! How are you?"

He looked up and smiled as I gave him the plates and thanked him. I love making people's days better.

"You!" I heard an annoying voice come up beside me.

"I have a name," I snapped at Estelle.

"Give me that song."

"Why on earth would I do that?" I questioned her.

"Just _give me the song_," Her voice was getting scarier, but I held my front. Uhm, Skyscraper is way too close to my heart to let it go.

"Why don't you just write your own instead of having to _steal_ them?" I put my hand on my hip.

"This way it's more fun. Plus I get to publically humiliate them," She got up in my face.

Chad POV

"I wonder what's taking Sonny so long…" I thought out loud after we noticed she'd been gone for some time.

We looked over towards where a lot of yelling was coming from. Exactly what I expected. Estelle approached Sonny and they were going at it. I got up ready to go save my Sonshine, "CHAD! Can we go?" Cam asked excited. He and Zach had been hoping and wishing all day that this would happen.

I looked towards Sonny and back at the guys I knew she trusted with her life, "Knock yourselves out," I told them and sat back down to watch.

They went over and joined the argument, I could see between comebacks Sonny was laughing or helping them with a humorous rebuttal. I turned back around to let them keep fighting; knowing Sonny was in good hands and that they would have a better, less violent way of handling the next time Estelle really digs deep in her insults to my Sonshine.

A few minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Uhm, Chad… Sonny kinda…actually I don't know…she's staring into space and won't wake up," Cam said.

I tried to look calm as I quickly walked to Sonny. She was sat up against the wall, eyes open wide. It was almost extremely creepy. Zach looked like he was threatening an amused Estelle, "Nothing to see here," I knelt down next to Sonny and began talking to her in attempts of waking her up, "Sonshine…hey Sonny…wake up, darling…"

"Anything we can do?" Nick asked.

"If you guys could scare off the spectators, that'd be awesome," I referred to the drawing crowd to the scene. While they were backing everyone off, I turned my attention back to Sonny.

Sonny POV

One second I'm arguing with Estelle (actually Estelle was the one arguing, I was just watching her have a spaz attack over Skyscraper) and the next I'm sitting on the ground. I looked around and saw that there were many people staring at me and that Chad was sitting next to me (looking concerned for me, like usual), "Hey Sonshine," He said softly and brushed a strand of black hair off my face.

"What happened?" I gazed deep into his eyes and my voice squeaked.

"That creepy asleep with open eyes thing again…does your family have a history of that?" He laughed at me.

"Shut up," I whined.

**I'm most likely uploading this during this class so please humor me with some reviews- irrelevant-to-the-story reviews are always welcomed**

**-LINZ**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wrote this chapter about 2 years ago right before my birthday and when the Superbowl came to town… crazy right? I was still watching So Random and I was gearing up for spring break at Disney World.**

**Man I've been nostalgic today, first Allstar Weekend and now this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Not SWAC. Not Demi's music. Not Allstar Weekend or the Jonas Brothers. Not any of the acts besides the 2 horrible losers. Not Beyonce. How sad am I?**

**ENJOY!**

Sonny POV

At last. The competition ends tomorrow night. We finished competing around the world and are on the plane back to LA for the closing ceremony.

Basically, I've been winning with Chad, the Jobros, ADUB, One Direction and Justin Bieber close behind me this whole time. For closing ceremony, everyone has to perform another song for a last chance at major points, it'll be broadcast live around the world and it will have voting by text message (they totally stole this right off of Camp Rock 2), so I'm REALLY counting on my fans this time! But I'm just mostly excited to be back home where all of my friends are and where my mom will be flying in.

I smiled as we walked off the plane into the airport, "_Home_," I sighed happily grabbing a few bags, Chad picking up the rest.

"It makes me happy you finally call this place home," Chad smiled. We were mobbed on our way to the car, but I was so happy to be home that I didn't care.

"Lived here long enough," I shrugged. I looked around at everything I had forgotten on the drive home, just thoroughly enjoying being back home where I could freely do whatever I wanted without anybody calling me stupid or fat (well ok they will, but I just try to stay offline).

We got home and did the same thing we did last time; laid down, napped, unpacked, and walked over to Tawni and Nico's for dinner with them and other friends for Nico's birthday.

"Sonny! You're back again!" Tawn enveloped me in a hug when she saw me, "There's so much shopping we have to do!"

"Again?"

"Fashion changes, girl! AND I want to get my hair touched up too. When is closing tomorrow?" Tawni asked.

"Starts at 7, I'm last so I'd say I don't go on until 9," I checked the email the head of WSC had sent us.

"Awesome! That'll give us enough time to get you ready…I've envisioned this really gorgeous look for you!" Tawni clapped excited.

I greeted all of my friends who were also at the party before dinner was served. There were blankets set up outside for a 'picnic' dinner, "Chad you can get as many grapes as you want, I'm _not_ feeding them to you," I laughed at him as we were getting food.

"Oh, but you will," Chad argued back.

"You loser," I smiled sitting down on a blanket. The rest of the Randoms sat with us and we all caught up. After noticing there _still_ wasn't a ring on Mel's finger, I decided to pull Grady aside, "Grady, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," He stood up and we walked off to the side.

"So why haven't you done it yet?" I asked him.

"Done what?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Grady!" I laughed, "If you like it then you should put a ring on it," _oh man I just went there_. **(AN: They always play that song before One Direction comes on stage so more nostalgia for me yay)**

"I don't know…I'm still afraid…" Grady went on another rant about how afraid he was of refusal.

"Listen, why don't you talk to Chad later? You have to do it _sometime_," I encouraged him.

"Ok, ok," He agreed and we joined the group again.

"So you talked to Grady last night?" I asked Chad the next morning as I was preparing for the ceremony in the music room.

"Did the best I could," He shrugged.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you failed…" I teased him and giggled.

"Really Sonny, _really_?" I honestly love when we act like we're teenagers again…

"Yes Chad, _really_!" I smiled.

"…Anyways…what are you singing tonight?" He asked avoiding another stupid argument.

I thought about it for a second, "I'm feeling La La Land. New white dress. Sparkly heels."

"Girls," Chad spat out sarcastically.

"Fine. What are _you _singing?" I smiled.

"No clue…guess I'll just wing it."

"Guys," I mocked Chad.

Tawni and I spent the remainder of the morning and afternoon shopping around town, jamming to Little Mix, and getting our hair done. Tawn went a little blonder (hard to believe right?) and I got my hair trimmed and straightened for tonight. It was really shiny and bouncy.

"So I'll be backstage tonight," Tawni told me on our ride back home.

"Really? Thanks!" I smiled, "My mom's coming too! I'm so excited for all of my favorite people to be here for moral support!"

"Any time, girly! So what's this I hear from your really annoying husband about new music?"

I finished a few more songs this morning: Fix A Heart and Give Your Heart A Break, "Yup. You can hear them all next time you come over! Promise!" We pinky promised as we pulled up into my driveway, "See you later!"

Later that night, we were preparing to go onstage and perform. I was, as promised, wearing my white dress and my new favorite sparkly heels since my other ones…yeah I'd rather not talk about that… anyways… We were in the back of the hallway warming up our voices and playing guitar and just goofing around like usual.

"We should make shirts that say Team USA!" Cam suggested and we laughed.

"Let's do it! They should have our faces on dollar bills!" Kevin said.

"YES!" Zach was getting excited while jump roping, his pre-concert ritual.

I looked up from my guitar and saw a flurry of animal fur walking towards us. Yay. Estelle and her stupid entourage. What is this, high school?

"Well, well, well…" She said walking up to us.

"Seriously? You need a new line…" Zach stopped jump roping.

"Not talking to you," She snapped, "I just wanted to come over and wish Sonny good luck," We all just kind of looked at each other not knowing what to do or say, "Good luck at not breaking the stage because of your weight!"

"WOW! A fat joke AND a stage collapse joke all in one sentence! Your mom must be _so _proud!" Chad sarcastically said putting his arm around me.

"Well at least my mom showed up."

"…My mom's here too…" I raised a brow.

"Well at least my _dad's _here," She got in my face. I just leant my head onto Chad's shoulder before I got all worked up. _Seriously? Every time I heal, this girl shows up and makes it all worse again, _She turned on her heel and walked away. But as soon as we thought she was gone, she turned right back around remembering something, "Oh right! I almost forgot, I got a hold of your new song, and let's just say that _I'll _be singing it tonight, k?"

Normally, I would have lost it. I would have gone berserk. But I kept a calm, but saddened face. This girl goes to undreamed of levels to hurt me, but this time she won't see me cry. Not yet, anyways.

"I…I can't do this anymore," I said quietly and ran back to the now deserted dressing/hair/makeup room and sank down the wall onto the floor. After a minute of sitting and staring at the wall, Chad came in and sat down next to me, not saying a word, "What did I ever do wrong?"

"You let her get to you," He stood me up and we looked into a mirror, "What do you see?"

I stared long and hard at myself, "I see an insecure failure."

"I see the starstruck girl in a fat suit and a huge wig…and a brunette in a mermaid dress at her secret prom…a Check-It-Out girl…a very confident and bubbly girl overall who just wanted to help kids read. More importantly though, I see the most beautiful and headstrong girl who isn't afraid to challenge whatever goes against her beliefs."

_I love him_.

"You know I still hate it when you're right," I smiled.

"No, you definitely love it when I'm right," He said happily and I laughed leaning my head onto his shoulder again, "Remember, it'll all be over tonight, then we can go home and nap for the rest of eternity."

"Loser."

"Name caller."

"You know what? Fine," I started.

"Fine."

"Good."

"_Good_."

"So we're good?"

"As long as you give it your all tonight and leave the entire world speechless," Chad finished and I agreed.

When we got back out, Estelle was waltzing up on stage like she owned the place. She sat at her piano and played a series of random notes (she clearly doesn't know how to play) before starting to sing, "Skies are flying, I am coughing…catching…something…in my arms," She tried to keep going on Skyscraper, but she couldn't come up with any more of it. _Little liar_. Embarrassed and angry, Estelle stormed off stage. There will most likely be no votes for her.

I was really excited when Little Mix played A Different Beat and I could squeeze Chad's hand while singing "_I take a look in the mirror and I like what I see, so baby I keep marching to a different beat_."

Hours later, it was time for Team USA to rock the stage after One Direction did an amazing performance of What Makes You Beautiful. Allstar Weekend played All The Way, Chad did a mash up of a few of his songs, the Jonas Brothers sang SOS. And as the final contestant, I got ready to walk out on stage. My band and piano were already out there getting ready to play La La Land. I was having a mental breakdown, because to not everyone's shock Estelle and Andreas came back and mocked me about my weight a little more after Chad went on so I had no protection since the Jobros were gone and Allstar Weekend was done.

I took breaths and just replayed all the happy moments in my life and the nice things said to me in my head before bouncing on stage to the opening notes of the song.

_I am confident_

_But I still have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel_

_I still eat McDonald's _

_Baby, that's just me!_

"Well some may…say I need to be- to be," I started stumbling on the lyrics when I was receiving bad flashbacks. My eyes started darting all over the crowd looking for familiar faces, "I'm sorry, can we stop?" the crowd gasped a little, "I can't…I just…" I looked to my right offstage and saw my mom, Chad, Tawni, and Nico all standing there watching, "I feel like singing this song to you guys is a lie… I'm _not _confident. I'm probably the most self conscious person you'll ever meet. You can say one slightly mean comment and destroy my year…

"I've gone through a lot of hardship in my life, a lot has been kept a secret and under wraps because I'm too afraid of what others would think. This was the result of going through so much pain, both emotional and physical. But over the past few years getting away from the pain by placing myself with people that truly love me just the way I am and I've been working on really feeling beautiful," My voice was squeaking a little and tears were brought to my eyes, "I just want all of you out there to know that _you are beautiful_ no matter what anyone tells you. No matter who you are, what you look like, or where you come from, you're beautiful." I let one tear escape my eye before nodding to my band and sitting down at my piano.

**(For this, look up Skyscraper Chicago 12/3/12. I was thereJ She made such a beautiful speech! I was sobbing the whole time!)**

_Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence_

_As it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I've made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

The music began picking up a little and the song became much more personal to my shaky voice.

_As the smoke clears_

_I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you_

_Feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I've made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yeah, oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

I stood up from the piano, tears rolling down my face now. My voice was breaking, but there was no stopping me. I felt a strong end to the song coming on, so I got ready to hold out a long note or reach a high one.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I've made of paper, oh woah_

I wiped a tear in the split second, choosing a note to attempt to reach.

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

There I was supposed to sing another 'like a skyscraper', but my crying got the best of me for a few seconds. I composed myself before finishing.

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

The band finished playing, but I went for one more soft:

_Like a skyscraper_

Without any music in the background which sent chills down my body.

**CHAPTER 14! What do you guys think? Lemme know por favor! I love the caveman eppy of Phineas and Ferb where they only talk in 'cave talk' the whole time! CANTOK MAKA FOOMFA!**

** A bankaquonk? … BONKY DA BANKAQUONK?**

**^^ written 2 years ago and that's still my favorite episode**

**I love reading your reviews because it helps my low self esteem because I don't feel invisible yay**

**One chapter left guys…**

**-LINZ**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys I would actually consider killing someone if it meant I could go to Neon Lights tour…so if you're going then please live it up. Especially if you get to see Little Mix. Or Cher Lloyd. I love them both.**

**And if you go to Freaks and Geeks tour with Hollywood Ending please tell Cameron I love him.**

**Last chapter, and *shockingly* I still only own Estelle and Andreas, nothing more. If you are interested in purchasing Estelle or Andreas (idk why) you can totally just come to my house and steal them out of the closet. Or if you hate them, you can pay me in Neon Lights tickets to kill them off.**

**ENJOYJ**

Chad POV

Ms. Munroe, Tawni, Nico and I all met up and walked to a side stage to watch Sonny sing. I could instantly tell she was nervous going on stage.

_I am confident_

_But I still have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel_

_I still eat McDonald's _

_Baby, that's just me!_

"Well some may…say I need to be- to be," Sonny stopped and looked around. I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be ok, but I know she's going to fix this right here, right now, "I'm sorry, can we stop? I can't…I just…" She looked over at us and I gave her my most reassuring look I could, "I feel like singing this song to you guys is a lie… I'm _not _confident. I'm literally the most self conscious person you'll ever meet. You can say one slightly mean comment and destroy my year…

"I've gone through a lot of hardship in my life, a lot has been kept a secret and under wraps because I'm too afraid of what others would think. This was the result of going through so much pain, both emotional and physical. But over the past few years getting away from the pain by placing myself with people that truly love me just the way I am and I've been working on really feeling beautiful," Sonny looked like she was about to sob, and it broke my heart to watch knowing everything that was flashbacking through her right now, "I just want all of you out there to know that _you are beautiful_ no matter what anyone tells you. No matter who you are, what you look like, or where you come from, you're beautiful." I was speechless and Tawni and Ms. Munroe were both choked up.

_Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

That's my girl;)

At the high note, Ms. Munroe fell into a crouching position sobbing. I knelt down next to her for comfort, still watching my Sonshine get into the hearts of everyone watching. I could not have been more proud to call her mine at the moment.

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

Once again, when she was up there physically sobbing, I had to hold myself back from going out there. This time, Tawni lost it too. It was very hard for all of us to watch, knowing Sonny's life story.

Still crying, she quickly blew the crowd a huge kiss and came running backstage after the song finished.

Sonny POV

"I'm sorry," I whimpered into Chad after I came offstage sobbing.

He gave me a half hearted laugh, "For what?"

"For being…un-Sonny," I enjoyed my time leaning into him and just letting it all out.

"Whatever," He gave me another laugh before guiding us down to my sobbing mother, bawling Tawni, and Nico. Tawni and I embraced immediately, then my mom took a turn. I let it _all_ out.

In the end of the night, Team USA had won by a landslide. Estelle and Andreas (who for some weird reason wasn't bugging us anymore) were near the bottom, and I was #1, thanks to my fans. I got all choked up again during my acceptance speech which I dedicated to my devoted fnas and my very supportive friends and family.

The next night, Chad and I threw an after party for most of the contestants and a bunch of friends we hadn't seen in forever. It was formal, so I wore a long, dark purple strapless dress I'd been dying to wear forever, and I curled my hair. The night before while I was asleep I made a 'life decision' and decided to keep my look natural for a bit while promoting natural beauty for my fans. So all I wore for makeup was the essentials.

"Your speeches were _so _inspirational last night!" Mel told me when she and Grady were saying hi.

"Thanks, I was just getting everything out," I explained and my eyes drifted towards her ring finger on her left hand, "Is that a new piece of jewelry I see?" I teased them and gave a big smile for Grady's confidence.

"YES!" Mel told me excited and I gave Grady a 'you're welcome' look and he just laughed.

"That's so exciting for you two! Congrats!" I smiled again before having to move on to other partygoers.

"_Why_ are both Bieber AND Efron in _my _house?" Chad came up to me while I was talking to ADUB. I giggled remembering when they walked in the door and me imagining Chad's face…let's just say I'm good at imagining his angry/jealous/confused face. It's called skill.

"Ok, first of all, it's _our_ house," I continued giggling at him, "And Bieber was invited because we beat him pretty badly…I don't know who Efron came with though." _I'm just glad he's not mad I invited One Direction and Olly too…_

Chad got an evil look on his face, "You think he crashed?"

"Probably not since you trained _all of the gatekeepers_ to never let him in," I put a hand on my hip and smiled.

Chad laughed and smirked, "I'm awesome."

"Not awesome enough," I said in a singy-song voice and skipped away as I saw Efron approaching Chad, which I'd normally stick around for, but today I feel it'll be pretty intense.

After the party was over and everyone was gone, I went out and stood on the balcony over the ocean, with the wind hitting me and blowing a warm breeze.

I stood there for the longest time just thinking. Thinking about the past and all the pain I'd gone through. Thinking about the present and what I had just accomplished. And thinking about the future.

The future… I was trying to think of the things I could see: worldwide tour? Well, yes since I had just won one. Kids? Eventually, but not at the moment.

At the moment I was just looking out on the water, enjoying where I was, "_Like a skyscraper_," I whisper-sang to myself.

I heard footsteps from behind me, "Hey," I looked over to my side and made out a Chad-shaped figure in the darkness that came and stood next to me, "So I don't care how much you don't agree, but that song was more than breathtaking."

I smiled, "Thanks. It means a lot coming from you," the warm breeze blew my hair out of my face and I soaked in the night.

We stood next to each other in comfortable silence looking out on the water and unwinding. There were so many thoughts racing through my mind, but for once they weren't insecurities or worries surrounding me or my life, but just thinking about how beautiful the ocean looked and how tingly Chad's hand intertwined in mine still made me feel. The more I thought, the luckier and happier I felt, "I know I already told you this, but I'm still so proud of how you handled things this whole time with everyone. I honestly couldn't have been able to take it."

"The best part is that I made them all look bad," I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, so true," He agreed with me and I grinned again, "Only _you_ can make me look like the good guy."

I prepared myself to give him a major unnecessary confidence boost. This would cause Chad's ego to rise at least 158%, "Well, you are a good guy. Deep down inside. Where nobody dares to go. But me," I smirked to myself.

"You really think so?" Didn't see that one coming, that's for sure.

"Of course I think so. I wouldn't trust you with my life if I didn't."

I could tell Chad was grinning to himself by the way he s squeezed my hand, "So what are you gonna do now? Now that your song's out and everything."

I thought about my answer for a second before responding, "I think I'll release the song," I smiled, "And I eventually want to put out those other songs onto a new album. And I…I want to share a bit of my story," I sighed, "in hopes to help other people."

"This is what I love about you," I received a kiss on the forehead, "You never stop thinking about other people. Just know that you have my full support."

I sighed into Chad's arms finally entirely content with myself and my life. There was nothing on my agenda that was anything I couldn't handle or didn't want to do.

**There we go! The end.**

**There was another chapter but it's absolutely awful and I have so much second hand embarrassment for me writing it two years ago.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading the story! I'm really happy I finally got to put it out there. I really want to thank all my reviewers (especially xSimplyMel you're the coolest) and favoriters and followers. You guys are the best. **

**I have a spinoff oneshot to this story that will be coming soon… And another one formulating in my head as we speak…**

**Thanks babes**

**-LINZ**


End file.
